Wally West Reborn
by The Element Known as '115
Summary: After sacrificing himself to save Earth from the Reach Wally West was granted another chance at life except this time he would be reborn in another world as Tetsuo Izumi. Join Wally as he lives in a world filled with Shinobi, Kages, War, and a boy with a demon inside of him. Please Read and Review. Flames will be ignored. Young Justice and Comic-book Wally!/ Pre-Timeskip!
1. Rebirth

He was Kid Flash, the sidekick to the Flash the fastest man alive. He was the hero who would always save the day. Except now he was being blasted with energy made from the force field in the Arctic He was fading, he knew it. Strength had already left him, his breath was labored.

There was a flash of bluish-white at the edge of the vision and Wally smiled weakly at Barry. It would be too late for him, but at the very least the Earth was saved from The Reach

"It's too late for me Barry" He shouted at his mentor/uncle as he struggled with the last of his breath. The speedster started to fade out until he disappeared as Barry reached out to grab Wally…. and he knew nothing more. His sidekick no longer existed anymore leaving everyone in the dust.

**LINE**

Dying was a strange sensation, as was the waking up part. He saw bright lights above him but everything else was blurry.

"Waa…." A thin high wail sounded from his lips. Wally froze, he had meant to say what the hell was happening but all that escaped his lips was an unnatural weak wail.

He tried to turn his head but couldn't make much moment. All he could see was that he was in some kind of wooden cot. Trying to raise his hands, Wally froze in shock at the pair of tiny plump, baby like hands that waved in the line of his vision. He knew that they were his hands; after all he was the one that controlled them.

"Aaaaa!" Wally cried in fright as a thought came to him. He had become a baby! Cursing in every language that he knew of though what came out of his lips were baby gurgles. Wally tried to rack his brain for what could have happened.

He recalled him speeding around the Magnetic Field Disruptor with Barry and Bart. He _had_ died, he was very sure of it. So why was he here now as a baby? A stray thought came into his mind, he had never been a big fan of religion, but he was not totally clueless about it. Some religions had claimed the belief of reincarnation, but that didn't make sense, according to those religions, should a person be reborn, he would have forgotten about his past life and begin his new life on a fresh slate.

"_You are different."_ A voice said in his mind.

"Waaa!" Wally cried out as something scuttled across his face. His baby hands lack the reach to brush the offending object off him.

A white object came into view and Wally stared crossed-eyed at the tiny white speck perched on his nose.

"_You are one of the chosen one and your trial has begun."_Said the voice which Wally was sure came from the speck.

Before Wally could ask what it meant, the speck disappeared into a puff of smoke. That was then his cot began to shake as some external force struggled outside the building. Though his eyesight was not working so well at the moment, his hearing was still sharp and he could pick out screams and sounds of fighting outside. Then one by one, sounds of frightened babies began to cry all around him. Though he couldn't see above his cot, Wally was very sure that he was in a nursery.

A short while later, a brown haired woman came into view above his cot. Seeing that he was not crying, she moved away. From the sounds she was making, Wally assumed that she was calming the rest of the babies. Wally frowned when he could not understand the language that was being spoken.

Suddenly, there was a sharp masculine voice in the room, barking out what seemed to be an order. From the sounds of the sharp clipping of her heels, the nurse or whoever she was had moved out of the room. The babies began crying in fear, but this time no one came.

Wally West had never felt so helpless in his life. He was still a baby, he could barely move his hand and something was happening outside the building. His stomach growled loudly it had gone off several times for which Wally was grateful. It meant he some shape and form of some of his powers even though he still had a high metabolism.

He did not know how long he waited. Long enough that the wailings of the babies had tapered into thin sharp and hoarse cries. Long enough that he could not contain his bladder anymore and released a warm liquid into his diapers. Wally struggled in his wet diapers uncomfortably. One thing he was certain now was that he did not like being a baby.

Finally he could not open his tired eyes anymore and drifted into fistful sleep, the sound of battle going on outside.

He didn't know what woke him, but when he next opened his eyes; his wooden cot was shaking violently. A blonde hair man was standing over him, blood and scratches on his face; he looked like he had been through hell and back.

The man gently placed another sleeping child beside him. He said something in that strange language that Wally could not understand. All he could make out were the words 'Naruto' which from the way the man had said it seemed to be the name of the baby currently sharing his cot.

The man's face then paled and he slumped over the cot. Wally could make out the sad smile etched on his face even as the realization that the man was dead hit him. Fear gripped him, what on earth could be happening outside? But that was when he realized there were no more sounds of battle.

He turned his baby head to look at his neighbor as the baby began to cry piteously as if he knew instinctively that someone close to him had died.

Thus begun Wallace Rudolph West's new life in the village of Konoha.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Alright this is my first fanfiction story I have written and collaborated with DmC Dante21 who came up with this idea after watching 'Endgame' of Young Justice after seeing Wally dying to save Earth.**

**Please Read and Review**

**Vote on my poll **


	2. Wally Meet Naruto

The first four years had been hell for the former speedster. Life at an orphanage was not the life he had planned for himself. But he was still a weak baby, and later on, a toddler that had to depend on the adults for food. He also came to know more about this world he was in. By the time he had reached four years old, he realized he was not on Earth anymore. One part was because he had slowly picked up the strange language that the adults spoke in his early three years.

Wally could now understand their conversations, but most of the spoken sentences didn't make sense until a group of performing ninjas had come to the orphanage to perform for the children during some festival. They had done several strange things with various hand seals. Stuff like summoning water clones of themselves, vanishing and reappearing somewhere else in the blink of an eye.

In a childish voice, he had asked the Matron how they could summon fire dragons or create walls from the earth. The Matron had patiently explained that they were ninjas who were able to manipulate this energy called chakra to accomplish these feats.

It was then another child had spoke up with more questions but the Matron had ignored him coldly. Wally turned and found that it was Naruto, the baby who was in his cot the night he had first came into this world.

Somehow, the adults at the orphanage treated the young boy with dislike and contempt though Wally had never seen Naruto done anything to deserve it. Influenced by the attitudes of the adults, the rest of the children slowly began to treat the young boy with the same level of contempt and dislike.

Wally had kept his distance, knowing and hating his dependence on the adults at the orphanage and knew that he could not antagonize said adults, at least not when he still couldn't protect himself. So he had kept a silent watch on Naruto, playing with him when no one would, passing him leftovers he had saved from his own dinner whenever the adults tried to punish Naruto for whatever small slights he had done to them by not giving him dinner.

The last straw was when Wally found a group of five year old bullies ganging up on Naruto who was playing by himself at that time. The Matron had taken one look and silently left the room without a backward glance.

But Wally didn't miss the veil satisfaction on her face when she left. The bullies by them had begun to kick and punched the young four year old who had crouched on the floor whimpering. The rest of the toddlers looked at the scene with no little amounts of fear that they would be targeted next.

Wally's eyes narrowed. Picking up a play block he hit one of the boys in the head with a solid thump.

"Stop!" Wally cried out, throwing caution to the wind. Throughout the three years he found that he was slowly regaining his strength and stamina. He was not super strong, but his small three year old body packs the power and strength of a six year old. It was also enough to crack the head of one of the bullies with his flying block. His eyesight had also became sharper, resulting in his unerring accuracy as he began throwing whatever toys he could get his hands on at the bullies.

The bullies cried and jumped around to avoid his flying blocks which hit them with painful thumps. But Wally soon found himself out of toys. He watched in dread as the bruised bullies walked towards him menacingly. He stood up, tiny fists curled into a ball as he prepared to fight. The odds were not good, one little old him and four bullies bigger and stronger than him combined.

The first bully to reach him raised a fist to strike at him. Wally braced himself to duck and was surprised when a white blur tackled the bully to the ground. He looked into the serious eyes of Naruto who picked himself up from the bully. He was crying and bruises were on his arms and face but he was determined.

"You my friend." Naruto said in his simple language.

Wally looked at Naruto in surprise and was a bit touched. Naruto like most of the toddlers could only speak broken sentences, and their thought processes were still immature. Wally was an exception who was looked on by the adults in the orphanage with no small pride at his mastery of the spoken language.

Wally reached out a hand and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"We fight." He said, knowing that Naruto probably still don't understand what does the word 'fight' means.

He launched himself at the bullies and Naruto's face brightened in understanding as he did the same.

Their determination did not help them however, not with four who were stronger than them. By the time the Matron returned, Naruto had a black eye and more bruises while Wally had a split lip and several bruises as well. The four bullies however had fared no better, most with bruises on their bodies.

Wally stood protectively over Naruto with his fists raised as the Matron neared. For a moment the matron looked at their battered forms and a flicker of emotion passed across her face. Guilt, confusion and a bit of self loathing.

She had said nothing however as she rounded up the injured children and began treating their wounds. That incident however caused a change in the way the matron treated Naruto. She no longer gave him cold stares or disgusted look, but she avoided him for the most part as if he was a bad memory to be forgotten. The bullies also stopped bothering Naruto. And that is how the friendship between Naruto and Wally began.

….

_Two Months later…_

Wally looked on with interest at the old man who had come to visit Naruto. Out of all the adults, he was the only one that had treated Naruto with love and concern. He had seen him a few times at the orphanage before that but this was the first time he had taken note of the man.

All the adults at the orphanage also treated the old man with respect calling him "Hokage" something. It was one word that he still could not understand. Wally watched quietly to make sure that the old man would not treat Naruto terribly before resuming his drawing.

When the Matron had introduced them to pencil and paper, Wally had jumped at the chance of doing something intelligent again. He had proceeded to draw people and things he remembered from the past, of his life. Wally had been sketching his old Kid Flash outfit the best he could do, He drew his old team, Artemis, Bart and Barry. Wally had frowned in sadness he would miss all of them.

The adults in particular had exclaimed at his detailed and well drawn drawings, naming him a young prodigy. Wally didn't mind, he was going nuts pretending to be an ordinary four year old playing with the play blocks. He hoped that the adults would gradually allow him to read the books, scrolls, and the medical techniques in the orphanage's library.

"That's a very nice picture. Though a very odd outfit." A voice said behind him.

Wally turned and gave his famous West grin at the older man who had wandered over. Naruto was at his side clutching the old man's hand.

"One made of bright material from what I can tell from the picture." The old man mused. "I am not sure if that would be possible but you have quite the idea don't you?"

"I love drawing." Wally said with a shrug. "I want to read too but the Matron wouldn't let me."

The old man stared into his eyes and then smiled. "Ah... a child eager for knowledge, that's rare. I'll speak with the matron for you. I think she's just afraid you'll mess up the books and scrolls. Books and scrolls are hard to get for an orphanage you know."

"I'll take care of them. I promise." Wally said quickly.

"Very well then, I'll hold you to the promise." The old man then bent down and whispered to Wally 'as if phrasing a question. "I heard you are Naruto's friend?"

Wally nodded as Naruto looked shyly at him. "He is my friend."

"Ah… good good." The old man nodded in satisfaction. "You seemed mature for your age. Take care of Naruto for me will you?"

"I promise." Wally promised, feeling that somehow he had passed a test.

….

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Wow! I was able to post two chapters in one day I will possibly post the next one tomorrow **

**I don't own Young Justice or Naruto **

**Please Read and Review**

**Vote on my poll **


	3. Kid Flash is Back!

_**Three Years later…**_

"Tetsuo! Hurry, I think the show's starting." Naruto whispered as they creep around the walls of the orphanage. Today was their birthdays. Wally's thought drifted to the date of another of his birthday and quickly shook his head, the past was the past.

It was Naruto who had suggested that they sneak outside to look at the annual festival, one which the children at the orphanage were never allowed to join. The festival was one that celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi, a Nine Tailed Fox demon of immerse powers.

The Fourth Hokage was the one that had used his life to defeat it. Wally still remembered how the Matron had told them the story while showing them hand drawn pictures of the Fourth Hokage who had looked very familiar.

In fact, whenever he looked at the pictures of the Fourth Hokage, his memory flashed back to the blond haired man who had died after leaving Naruto in his crib.

Of course, according to the Matron, the Fourth Hokage had died out in the battlefield so that man couldn't have been him. But Wally could never shake off the feeling that the Fourth Hokage looked…..…familiar.

And there was the fact that the Third Hokage regularly visited Naruto to check on him. Of course he now knew that the Hokages were the highest ranking ninjas in the village of Konoha and he couldn't help but wonder what Naruto's relationship was with the Third Hokage.

"Come on Wally, we've never been to a festival before. Matron brought the other kids to them last year but not us." Naruto pleaded.

Wally stopped in his tracks. It was true, though the fact was that the Matron had refused to bring Naruto to the festival and Wally had decided to stay behind with his friend. It was also part of the reason why Wally was anxious about venturing to the festival with no adults around to protect them.

Somehow there was something about Naruto that most of the adults seemed to hate, though Wally could never understand why, and the Matron though no longer hating Naruto had seemed worried about bringing him along.

Naruto was a hyper but polite child and not born with vindictive tendencies as some of the children in the orphanage seemed to be. That's why Wally had stuck with Naruto throughout these years. In fact they had exchanged a ceremony under the willow tree behind the orphanage during their sixth birthday. To Naruto, they were now blood brothers.

"Alright, but let's be careful ok….Naruto! Wait for me!" Wally shouted as he hurried after his blood brother.

….

The festival was unlike any others that they had ever seen. There were lots of people and stalls selling food and wares. There were also a lot of traveling ninjas doing all kinds of stunt. Naruto and Wally pushed through the crowds looking at everyone and everything in awe.

"This is great! We should come out again next year!" Naruto said as they found a spot on a fence and sat on it. Wally narrowed his eyes as he saw the odd looks some of the villagers were sending them. But since they didn't bother the two of them, he put them out of his mind.

They stood on the fence watching some wandering ninjas perform at the village square. Wally was amazed at all the stuff that they could do. The people of this world sure were amazing. Naruto and Wally stood on the fence watching the performance for hours.

Afterwards the two boys had grabbed some food to eat as both were starving to death Wally and Naruto had ten bowls of ramen. It was after they decided to slip back to the orphanage that Wally realized something was wrong.

They were walking through a secluded part of the town when sounds of running feet and shouts sounded behind them. Wally's sense started going off and he grabbed Naruto's arm and started running.

"Wally, why are we running?" Naruto gasped as Wally pulled Naruto along with him.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it." Wally said without pausing.

Naruto gulped and put more speed in his legs. He trusted Wally, after all the years of being with him. Naruto knew Wally felt something bad about to happen.

"There he is! That's the fox bastard!" Someone cried as a mob of angry and drunk villagers came into view behind them.

"Demon!" Someone shrieked. Wally grabbed Naruto and ducked to the side as a glass bottle of alcohol smashed into the road beside them.

"He's with another brat! They're together! Demons in cohort! Get them!" The man leading the mob cried.

Naruto and Wally gasped as they tried to run away. Wally might have been able to escaped, but Naruto being a seven year old lacked the strength and stamina to outdistance the mob for long. Naruto gave a cry as something smashed into his back with force and he fell to the ground.

"The fox brat is down! Get him!" Someone cried as the mob charged forward.

Wally placed himself in front of Naruto. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to buy time for Naruto to escape.

"Naruto, get up quickly! We have to run…." He didn't have time to continue as the mob smashed into him with wooden clubs and wine bottles.

Wally fought them off with cold efficiency. Throughout the years, his strength had grown though he was still not as strong as when he was Kid Flash. He had the punching power of a sixteen year old though that was not doing much good against a mob of angry villagers. His only saving grace was his agility but even then, he was knocked backwards by heavy blows.

Naruto cried out in pain behind him. A large portion of the mob had swarmed over to Naruto kicking and punching him. Wally felt sick in his stomach, how could the villagers do this! They were just children who did nothing wrong!

"Get off Naruto!" Wally shouted in rage as everything went red. He had never felt so helpless and angry before. "Get off him!"

Wally pushed at the villagers with all his might, sending a few to the ground at his sudden increase in strength. One of them raised a glass bottle menacingly to smash down at him. Wally instinctively ran in a vain attempt to dodge it.

WHOOSH!

Wally blinked at the sound of the rushed wind that had shot out of him right into the legs of his attacker. The man tumbled as the young speedster blind-sided him. Wally drew back his hands and noticed the small barely noticeable vibrations that had appeared on his hand. His speedster powers were back!

His super speed was in his grasp. It was just too bad his strength was dependant on his age and body physique. Wally looked at his attackers with cocky smirk, at least now he has a weapon against the mob.

He shot past through the tangled legs of several of the villagers sending them tumbling down as he knocked them off their feet. He then proceeded to pull the rest of the villagers from Naruto to the ground with his speed.

Naruto screamed and Wally quickly twisted around, but not before something heavy slammed into him. Wally crashed into the ground with a painful cry as one of the villagers landed on top of him and held him down onto the ground.

"You're with the fox brat, your life ends here." The man said with a maniac look in his eyes. Peter could smell the alcohol in his breath. He gasped as the man formed a handseal and slammed his hand into Wally's chest. All the strength immediately left his body as he lay on the ground paralyzed.

Wally could only watch dumbly as the man pinned him down with one hand, a kunai in another. To his left, he heard Naruto screaming in agony. With what little strength left, Wally turned his head. Through an opening in the mob, Wally saw Naruto's pale bleeding face as a knife slashed down at him.

It was happening again. He was going to die and this time Naruto's going to die with him. But he refused to go down without a fight. He refused to die like ….some helpless little kid… Something burst inside him, an emotion dark and shimmering with anger, a rage that seared through him.

Then there was a voice.

_"Do you wish for power, chosen one?"_

It was a voice gentle yet at the same time terrifying. And this voice sounded in his mind. Wally had no strength to speak. But there were other ways of conveying his emotions.

_"I wish to live. Give me the power to protect my friend!" _Wally screamed in his mind.

Time seemed to slow down as Wally watched the ninja on top of him slashing down with his kunai. He knew that he was going to die yet his human nature still allowed for hope. Hope that somehow, someone would answer his prayers and save them.

_"Then I will grant you your wish_." The voice said.

Wally felt the Kunai piercing his chest and then….

BOOM!

Something large and white appeared behind the ninja and swept him off Wally. It then proceeds to lay waste to the rest of the mob.

When the military police arrived at the scene, they found several severely injured villagers and ninja scattered on the streets, two young boys bleeding to death and a giant white created made with what seemed to be electricity creature shaped in the form of a wolf standing watch over them.

**End of Chapter 3 **

**Author's Note: Alright here's chapter for today as I work on the next three chapters to make sure I don't lose my muse I also have a poll on my profile for who should Wally be paired with and yes Wall will be on Naruto's team. If anyone has any questions ask me.**

**I would also like to thank the users for favorite and following my story but I want to know what you guys think of the story. **


	4. Wally's Bloodline Limit?

Sarutobi, The Third Hokage, was trembling with barely restrained rage. He had just thrown several villagers into jail and stripped one Chunin of his rank before sending him to the ANBU to be punished. The visit to the hospital after that had confirmed his fears as he had watched the doctors rushing to patch up the two heavily injured young boys.

He had then returned to his office, unable to do much else but to prepare for the meeting of council that was to come.

Someone knocked on his door. His secretary entered, a Chunin who had requested a desk job.

"Hokage-sama." His secretary said. "Fugaku Uchiha had ordered an emergency clan heads meeting."

This was the worst part about being a Hokage. The political maneuvering of some of the larger clans sickened him, and he had a feeling he knew why the emergency meeting was called. It couldn't be because the two young boys were attacked. Not many of the clan heads would bother meeting up to discuss some random violence. Rather, it's what happened during the attack that would concern the council.

….

In a rare event of unity, the clan leaders were assembled in the clan hall by the time Sarutobi arrived. The Third Hokage looked around coolly; Fugaku was probably the one who had gathered everyone on such short notice. After all the military police were the ones who had found Peter and Naruto first and the military police was made up mostly of the Uchiha's.

Sarutobi glanced around the council grimly as he sat down at his seat, which was at the head of the table.

"Why is this council called?" Sarutobi asked a rhetorical question as he already suspected the answer.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "It has come to the clan chiefs' attention that a new bloodline has emerged in Konoha. All the clan chiefs are gathered here today to address this issue."

Sarutobi's lips pressed together grimly. Apparently a new bloodline was more important than the fact that two children were seriously hurt by a mob tonight.

"Yes it is true. Young Tetsuo Izumi, who is known as Wally in the orphanage, was diagnosed by the head doctor at the hospital of having a bloodline that is closely tied to having great speed." Sarutobi said. There was no use hiding this fact, the results would be widely known by tomorrow, all bloodlines in Konoha had to be registered publicly.

"A speed influenced bloodline then." The head of the Aburame house mused. "A boy with a funny name… where is the boy in question?"

"He's still under treatment in the hospital for his injuries. And according to the Matron at the orphanage, he insisted to be called by the name Wally from the day he was able to speak coherently." Sarutobi said.

"I've heard that a Chunin instigated an attack on the boy and Uzumaki Naruto. Has the Chunin in question been punished?" Shikaku Nara asked.

Sarutobi nodded to the man in question with a tense smile. Out of the gathered clans in Konoha, the Naras, Yamanakas and Akimichis were some of the few clans that do not actively bear bad feelings for the demon container.

They had their casualties during the Kyuubi attack, but the Naras are a family of thinkers and they knew better than to place blame on a boy innocent of any wrong doings. The Yamanakas and Akimichis followed the Naras' example.

"He has been stripped of his rank and sent to the ANBU for questioning."

"I see." The Aburame clan head said. "What are Tetsuo Izumi's powers in question?"

"According to the tests, Tetsuo Izumi possesses enhanced speed, strength, and senses along with the ability to runs faster than any shinobi adults. He will heal faster than the average human and there might still be other unknown abilities we have not learned of." Sarutobi said. "He also possesses an innate summon for the lightning creatures"

There was silence as the clan heads stared at him.

"There has not been a case of a person possessing the ability to summon without signing a contract for decades." The head of the Inuzuka clan said in a strained voice. "And I've never heard of a summons for lighting wolves."

"As you're all aware, the current summoning contracts all over the world always began with one person who was somehow given the ability to summon their own particular creature. No one really knows why the first summoners were able to do what they did." Sarutobi said.

"I think you're all well aware that Tetsuo Izumi might be the first summoner for the strange creatures and only he can say who he would pass the contract to."

"Well that's well and good Hokage-sama, but let's move on to the important thing." Fugaku cut in.

"According to the public records, Tetsuo Izumi is the lone survivor of his family, the rest were wiped out eight years ago in the Kyuubi attack. Seeing that he's a bloodline wielder, the law states that…" Fugaku droned on

"I am aware of the law Fugaku." Sarutobi said with a frown. "I was the one that created the law on bloodline wielders."

"Then you're aware that since he's the only survivor of his bloodline and also a minor who cannot fend for himself, special care must be taken for his survival." Fugaku said. "On behalf of the Uchiha clan, I would like to take him in as a member of my clan."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. He knew it would come to this. The Uchihas had a thirst for power and would not settle for second best. Now that a new bloodline had emerged together with a new summoning contract, it would be in each of the clans' interest to take in the child, and hopefully marry the child in within their clans.

"The Uchihas would be able to provide for the boy better. We know thousands of jutsus…"

Sarutobi tuned out the rest of the conversation as the rest of the clan heads began joining in the arguments. There was a knock on the door and the archivist in charge of the Konoha's public records came in. He made his way to the Hokage, passing him a piece of paper before leaving the room. Looking at the newly gathered information, Sarutobi smiled.

"It seemed that I've found a way to resolve this problem." Sarutobi said. The clan heads paused in their arguments, turning to him. "Do all of you agree that Tetsuo Izumi should be taken in by one of the clans instead of surviving in the orphanage?"

"Of course Hokage-sama. We can't have a repeat of what happened today. This boy contains a new bloodline and a new summon, he must be protected!" Fugaku said.

The old man listened to the several offers of adoption for the boy. There were offers from the Yamanaka Clan, he understood their reasoning, and they were hoping to merge the boy's bloodline with their own Clan, creating members of their clan that could be both close range and mid-range fighters in a few generations.

The mental Jutsu's that the Yamanaka Clan passed down from elder to child along with the Speeding power the child had could prove most useful and raise their standing in the Council. The Clan also had a daughter the same age as Wally as he recalled, giving them an added bonus in trying to mix the boy's bloodline into their clan.

The Nara Clan had also offered their service in keeping the boy as well. From what the Hokage mentioned of the boy's intelligence. His reputation as an innovative thinker appealed to the clan of strategists. The Uchiha Clan wanted him to add to the already great reputation that their Clan already enjoyed. With the reports of his particular summoning the Inuzuka Clan had also shown an interest in the boy. Of the major Konoha Ninja Clans the only ones that were not asking for guardianship were the Akimichi and Hyūga clans.

It was times like these that he really missed the Fourth Hokage. Now he had to choose which family would best serve the boy and the village though. As each Ninja Clan made their bid for the boy they handed in the required paperwork. The fact that each of them already had the paperwork just spoke to the fact that they had all had some inkling to his potential. He would have to tighten security on certain secrets it seemed.

The Hokage turned to look towards the Clan heads that were gathered around to hear what fate he had finally decided for the boy.

"This boy brings much to our village including a new bloodline and a willingness to serve. He has also found a way to somewhat control Naruto, an impressive task for anyone. There is much to consider in the coming way though, the Council has agreed that the boy is to be given the chance to become a Shinobi"

"In fact they think that it would be useful if he were to become one. Therefore he shall be given the chance like any other shinobi would."

"Very well. Inochi do you recall Kagami Yamanaka?" Sarutobi turned to the Yamanaka clan head.

"My great aunt? What does she have to do with this?" Inochi Yamanaka asked.

"She married Shojiro Izumi, grandfather of Tetsuo Izumi." Sarutobi said with a smile, seeing Inochi's eyes suddenly light up in understanding. "Tetsuo Izumi is distantly related to the Yamanaka Clan and as such, you will be allowed first choice for the custody of the child. Do you accept?"

"What!" An angered Fugaku shouted out. "But my Clan has ninja that can teach him to be the best. I can place him under the tutelage of Itachi and he can train alongside of Sasuke as they are of the same age." He tried to rationalize to the other members. When no one rose to aide him in his defense he reluctantly returned to his seat.

"No one doubts in your Clan's ability to create exceptional ninja Fugaku." The Hokage returned to the man. "Some of our most well known ninja have come from your Clan. However, there is more to ninja than just being skilled your bloodline makes your people somewhat impatient when teaching others. We must let each Clan work to its strengths."

"As you command Hokage," Fugaku said in resentful agreement. Sarutobi continued on with his speech

"I place the Nara in charge for the boy for his studies and strategies and I will only allow your son Itachi to train in to advance his speed and the Inuzuka will help him with his animal summoning" The Third finished as Fugaku smirked and Shikaku rubbed the back of his head.

"You are all dismissed" Sarutobi said as each of the clan heads dispersed and left the elder man to his paperwork. Soft knocking sounded at his door. Sarutobi looked up as he set aside the pile of reports that he was looking through.

"Come in." Sarutobi called out, wondering who it could be.

The door opened and a brown haired woman stepped in, adjusting her glasses nervously as she walked towards Saurtobi's desk, stopping in front of him. Sarutobi recognized her as one of the assistant archivist in the Ninja Library.

"Hokage-Sama, here are the reports you requested." The woman said placing the reports on the table as Sarutobi began reading through them. "Basically we were able to discover that Tetsuo Izumi was not the only Wolf Summoner in history, he was however the first person to summon an Energy Wolf without a previous summoning contract." Kazumi stated talking to the Third.

"The clan Hayashi, who originally lived in Wind Country, supposedly tricked a Lesser Energy Wolf Summoning contract from wolves with energy forces two hundred years ago. According to the old histories, in retaliation for that trickery, the whole clan was cursed with a deformation bloodline. All direct descendants from the clan bear to be slower than the wolves themselves in some cases." Kazumi finished talking to the older man

"I see…" Sarutobi said with a frown as he looked through the reports. "That's strange, if they were a ninja clan, I should have at least heard of them, but I've no recollection of the existence of such a clan."

"That's because the clan secluded themselves after they were cursed." The archivist said respectfully. "The last report we had of the clan was a note that the whole clan was wiped out after its leader angered the Wind Daimyo. Supposedly no more members of the clan survived the culling, that incident happened fifty years back, so it's no surprise you've never heard of the clan."

"Ah… that would explain why there's no news of the clan." Sarutobi said with a nod. "Good work. I'll read through the report. You may leave now."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." The archivist said as she left quietly, closing the door behind her.

Sarutobi stared at the reports, it certainly doesn't seem like Wally had any relation with this Hayashi clan. The only thing similar those two had in common was the Energy summons. But one word in the reports bothered him. The words Lesser Energy Wolf Summon was clearly labeled. Does that mean that there's Greater Energy Wolf Summons?

Sarutobi shake his head, unable to imagine what that would mean. It does however set his heart at peace that Wally was the one that got the Wolf Summon and the speed bloodline. From the years he had observed Naruto growing up; Wally was a constant friend by Naruto's side, almost like a brother in all but blood.

With the prestige that Wally now gained and the friendship he has with Naruto, Naruto's life would hopefully be better than before. Add in the fact that it's the Yamanaka clan who were now watching over the two of them, Sarutobi felt a sense of ease he hadn't felt in years.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Whoa! Looks like I wrote too much sorry for the extremely long chapter so here you go take this update as a celebration to Spring Break starting up expect chapter 5 to be either posted today or tomorrow.**

**Read and Review**


	5. Wally's Adoption?

_**The Next Few Days Later…..**_

Wally and Naruto were currently walking home to the orphanage having finally finished healing from their various wounds. It had taken Wally three days to heal and to stop having the various medic ninja stop testing his enhanced healing. While he didn't heal as fast as Naruto, he did heal faster than most other ninja did. Injuries that would have only taken Naruto a few hours to heal had taken Wally a full day to heal.

The best part about the hospital had been the constant meals that they had been allowed to eat. The weary boys stopped though as they saw that in front of the orphanage building were several figures both familiar and unfamiliar. Leading the group was the Hokage, and at his side were several of the ninja Clan leaders. The boys recognized the head of the ninja police was amongst the crowd as well. Wally seemed to have trust issues when it came to police and was always on edge around them. His distrust had also led to more than one run in with them.

Wally observed the Hokage with a sinking feeling, something about the look on the old man's face made him weary.

"Is it about the villagers? I already said Naruto and I did nothing to provoke them and I am really sorry about hurting them, even though I don't remember summoning the wolf you told me about." Wally said in a rush, finishing off his words hotly. "And they do deserve what they got!"

"Now Wally, calm down. This isn't about the villagers, though I've seen to it that the people responsible are punished." Sarutobi reassured. "But the emergence of your unique abilities must be carefully cultivated… Ah Inochi! You're here, that's good."

A man wearing a vest in his early thirties walked into the crowd with Naruto trailing behind curiously.

"Hokage-sama, I assume this is Tetsuo Izumi." Inochi said looking at Wally.

"My name is Wally." Wally corrected turning back to look at the Hokage anxiously. "So what is it that you want to tell me?"

The Hokage gave Naruto a look and coughed uncomfortably, then meet Wally's eyes.

"Konoha is a village of ninjas; as such we look upon people with bloodline limits as the treasures of Konoha." Hokage began, though from his solemn tone, Wally knew that the news was not going to be anything good.

"Wally, you have an unique bloodline limit, added with the fact that you are the first summoner of the Wolves, the council had agreed to put you under the protection of ninjas who are capable of looking after you. Inochi is your distant uncle, by the decree of the village council, from today onwards; you'll be living with him."

Naruto paled at the news while Wally just stared at the Hokage in dread.

"Don't worry Tetsuo." Inochi began saying. "The Yamanaka clan has agreed on this, from now on, you'll be one of us."

Wally looked at Naruto who was unusually quiet at the news. His eyes were downcast, staring at the ground.

"No." Wally said loudly, causing Naruto to look at him shock. "I am not leaving Naruto behind at the orphanage. We are sworn brothers now, and I am not going to go somewhere else and leave him alone."

"Wally don't worry about me I'll be fine." Naruto told his friend as he crossed his hands behind his head and gave a weak chuckle toward one of his only friends in the entire village.

There was a light twinkling in the Hokage's eyes, though he said seriously. "I understand you concern, but unfortunately, your adoption is by the mandate of the council. It cannot be lightly put aside."

"Then I'll run away." Wally said with a huff. "I am not leaving Naruto behind."

"This is troublesome." Shikaku said with a sigh. Inochi began to speak again "Look, there's no need for talk about running away. Naruto can also come join us as an honorable member of the family."

"Inochi, are you sure?" Hokage asked with a start. "Your Clan…"

"My wife will be fine with it. As for the clan, I'll deal with them." Inochi told the Hokage rubbing his forehead tiredly. He turned to face Wally and Naruto. "Well let's get Wally off this street and I'll bring the two of you to meet my family."

"You really mean it? You're taking both of us?" Naruto asked, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I don't go back on my word." Inochi said seriously. "Now, let's see about getting you two some new clothes…"

The Hokage nodded his head in pride at the choice that the boy was making. His loyalty to Naruto proved that he had the Will of Fire flowing fiercely through his veins. The Hokage also went on about Wally's training with the Nara's, Inuzuka's, and Itachi Uchiha.

**LINE**

Ino looked at the two boys dubiously; her father had brought the two of them home and told him that they are both apart of the Yamanaka clan. Her mother had taken it in stride and begged her to take the two of them to the bathhouse to clean up, before pulling her father into the kitchen.

Ino could hear raised voices, but she could not make out what they were saying. Something about an emergency clan meeting that was needed Ino shrugged it off and led the two to the bath-house area.

"This is the bathhouse." Ino said pausing outside the structure in question. "You can clean up here."

"Wow! Your own bath house. This is so nice!" The boy called Naruto said excitedly, rushing inside with his new clothes.

The other boy, Wally, gave Ino a nod and smiled. "Thank you."

Ino looked as the door shut behind them and pondered. That Naruto kid is just too loud and excitable, living with him would probably be a headache, but Tetsuo on the other hand seemed the total opposite of Naruto, calm and mature.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Wow! I'm really surprised everyone loves this story I've been getting crazy alerts for favorites and for follows I can't believe my very first story even got recommended in two community forums it's good to know. Thank you for viewing my story. If there are any questions you have please ask me. **

**Please Read and Review telling me what you think of the story.**


	6. You are now A Genin Wally!

_**Five Years Later…..**_

Wally and Naruto smirked as they finished up their work on the Hokage Monument. The pair grabbed the paint and headed away before anyone noticed it had taken them nearly an hour to place all of the various paint buckets and brushes to create several large splashed of paint. Only a handful of places actually had to be worked on the swirls around the eyes or the mustache on the 2nd required a certain touch. "Izumi! Uzumaki!" A voice shouted from behind them.

The pair of boys turned to see several ninja glowering at them from a building. "And that would be our cue to leave." Wally told his friend getting an agreeing nod from Naruto. The two boys laughed as they split up each of them taking a few cans of paint as they disappeared into the city.

Wally smirked as he dodged back and forth doing his best to keep away from the following Jonin. As they passed several open windows Wally shot out like a cannonball and jerked hard. He chuckled as he heard several muffled curses as a couple of crates filled with trash were jerked over thanks to his speed and spilled all over his pursers. While the ninja were stuck wiping the garbage off of them Wally made himself seemingly disappear into the shadows.

He then set up several water balloons filled with paint. If these guys were as good as they wanted people to believe then they had better be ready. Tying the water balloons he made a few adjustments to them and added strings.

"Where is he?" One of the ninja questioned in annoyance. I'm going to gut that little Speeding Brat for doing that."

"It's what happens when you chase him you should be used to it by now." One of the other ninja returned. "The Kyuubi only tries to get away, the Yamanaka-Izumi kid likes to set traps and fight as he goes along."

The ninjas then saw the figure leaping from rooftop to rooftop a few blocks ahead. Looks like he's starting to slow down. One of the ninja said as they rushed forward to finally capture the kid. As they pass a clothes line none of them noticed Wally pull a cord.

They were almost within range when several water balloons that had been held in place by the cord began to come down and the balloons splashed on them. "Scatter!" The lead ninja ordered, as the balloons blew apart on touching them revealing just where the rest of the paint had gone as they were splashed with various liquids...

He supposed he should check on Naruto now before something happened to his friend and fellow trouble maker. He turned around and gulped as he saw Iruka standing behind him with his hands on his hips and a dark scowl on his face. The man was young only in his early twenties at the most; he wore a standard Leaf village uniform and a Chunin flak vest. The most distinguishing feature that he had was the giant scar across his face. At the Chunin's feet was a tightly bound and gagged Naruto. "Ah hey sensei," Wally greeted nervously while eyeing his teacher. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you noticed that we weren't in class today?" He said with a weak grin.

"The whole village noticed that the two of you weren't in class today. Just what the hell was the two of you thinking?" The man shouted down at his wayward students, his head seeming to expand as he used a teaching jutsu to get his point across to the boys.

After he was done yelling his head returned to normal size. "Now come on, the two of you have disrupted the schedule enough for today." The man said grudgingly, as he dragged the pair back of troublemakers back to the academy before they caused some other form of mayhem on the unsuspecting village and its people.

Tetsuo Izumi (known as Wally West)a sighed as he slipped into the room under the l eye of Iruka. The boy was often thought to be interested in strange colors for clothes as he wore face mask just like the one that covered half of face wore except for it being red with yellow and there was an opening at the top for his hair to fall out of and an opening for his eyes.

The boy wore a standard shinobi uniform in red; over it he wore a sleeveless yellow hoodie with a lightning emblem on the front and back with fingerless gloves. On his feet he wore shinobi boots with thin soles. To date he had strength comparable to someone called Might Guy, he was also as agile and quick as an experienced ninja.

The graduation dinner that Wally knew that he and Ino would be attending would be interesting due to the fact the Akimichi's and Nara's were invited as well celebrating Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Wally's graduation. He had used his speed to help several members of the clan to clean and run deliveries and he had gotten a special gift for Ino. He hoped that the gift would be appreciated by her.

Iruka looked up to the class, "Alright I'm going to call out the names in alphabetical order. The first one will be..." He looks at his roster, "Shino Aburame"

A boy with a long coat and a collar that covered his face walked up to the teacher.

"Okay, now the two jutsus you need to perform are the Henge no Jutsu, and the Bunshin No Jutsu.

He nodded and quickly preformed the first of the jutsus, turning into a likeness of his teacher, and then he dissipated it and created a clone with the Bushin No Jutsu as he was told.

"Very good Shino, Take your forehead protector. Next is Tetsuo Izumi-Yamanaka." Wally stood up and walked down to the teacher. He could have sworn he heard snickering from a couple girls but he shrugged it off.

"Now, you remember the jutsus you had to perform right?" Wally nodded to Iruka's question and then performed the two Jutsus with ease.

"Wow, good job Tetsuo, I'm surprised at you those signs were so fast. Please take one."

Wally nodded and took one and placed it around his head feeling like a million bucks. Today he would be a shinobi.

This went on until finally they reached the U's. "Uzumaki Naruto please step forward." Naruto then out of excitement jumped out of his chair and landed down in front of teacher.

"Yes sensei." Naruto said excitedly.

"You know the Jutsus you have to perform right?" Iruka questioned towards the young container who grinned madly.

"Okay first do the Henge no Jutsu" Naruto snickered as he did his Sexy No Jutsu which promptly made Iruka's nose bleed.

"Naruto! Never do that again! That has to be the most perverted technique I have ever seen." Iruka chewed the boy out. Naruto snickered he just proved to himself the technique worked. He was happy.

"Okay" Iruka said as he wiped the blood from his nose. "The next technique is the Bunshin No Jutsu. If you do that, you pass." Naruto tried the technique and almost succeeded. Unfortunately he only made one clone and it was passed out beside him.

"Sorry Naruto, Better luck next time." Iruka said apologetically as he put Naruto's score on the piece of paper.

Mizuki then spoke up, "Iruka, couldn't you just let him pass; I mean he did make a clone?" He tried to reason with Iruka.

Iruka shook his head, "No, I don't give special treatment to any of my students. He had to make two good clones, not one unstable one."

The other entire student body walked out of the classroom after laughing at Naruto leaving only Naruto, Wally, and Ino.

"Don't sweat it Naruto, You'll get it next time." Wally said as he patted Naruto on the back. Naruto pushed him away, "Just leave me alone." And he walked out the door.

"Wow, he's really taking this hard." Wally said to Ino as Naruto left. Wally had felt guilty and terrible Naruto dreamed and promised of becoming Hokage only to fail even becoming a Genin.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some space." Ino stated to Wally she felt bad but Naruto needed time alone Wally nodded in agreement as the two Yamanaka's then walked out the door to be greeted by Inochi.

Inochi stopped in front of Ino and Wally gave his distant nephew a new fully stocked ninja tool kit with a new pouch that was tooled just for Ino. Ino smiled before she produced a lock picking set. Wally's eyes widened as he saw thee gift. He was actually pretty surprised to see the set as he had often stopped to examine it. This particular set had the emblem of a wolf impressed into the leather pouch. The two bowed and thanked each other for their gifts.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto was sitting on a swing by himself outside the academy. Things were starting to look up until the exam. Now all he saw was his failure. He looked up to see Mizuki smiling down at him.

"Why does Iruka always single me out?" Naruto questioned to the older man who put his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

Mizuki then spoke, "It's because he wants you to do your best Naruto. He sees you're potential. In fact, I think he sees himself in you, since he also has no parents."

This gets Naruto's attention, "Really?"

"Yes, Naruto." Mizuki said to the young container who jumped up in excitement and nodded he was willing to do anything to graduate

"I still wish I passed." Naruto said looking down.

"I know just the way to impress him. In the Hokage's office is a scroll with a very powerful jutsus. If you learn that I'm Sure he would pass you." Mizuki stated while smirking at the container who listened to every detail.

**Wally's POV**

Wally was then called away from his friend though as the Yamanaka Clan gathered to head to the compound to celebrate. Wally would be spending the night at the compound tonight as the feast was expected to last far into the night. As he left, he saw that Naruto was talking to the Mizuki-Sensei about something. Whatever it was, it seemed to excite the boy a lot and Wally had a moment of suspicion but he quickly put it out of his mind and focused on where he was going. One never knew what Mizuki-sensei might do sometimes.

Wally put the odd sight of the sensei and Naruto out of the back of his mind as the Clan celebrated his and the Ino-Shika-Cho graduation from Academy students to Genin. They were now true Shinobi of the Leaf. Wally had nearly got into an eating competition with Choji only to be scolded for poor manners and earning an elbow in the side courtesy of Ino.

But Wally still couldn't shake off a bad feeling he had gotten from Naruto and Mizuki as he ate his five bowls of ice cream but then again it could have been nothing and do no harm would come. Too bad Wally was wrong…..dead wrong.

**End of Chapter 6 part 1**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I decided to split it into two parts and post the other half of it as soon as I post this one the other one will be posted.**

**I just want to make this clear Wally and Ino either will or won't be paired so make sure to vote on my poll who you want Wally to be together with.**

**Please Read and Review. Wally commands you to!**


	7. Naruto's a Genin!

_**Nighttime in the Yamanaka Compound…**_

During the night alarms went off as the report of a stolen scroll echoed throughout the village. This scroll was important, and had several forbidden techniques in it that were unique to Konoha. That was all that the ninja of ANBU needed to know, as they broke apart to help in the hunt for the thief that had taken one of their village secret treasures. Wally had issued himself to head for the building tops, as he had an almost natural feel for urban combat according tothe Nara's.

Wally dressed and snapped his goggles around his eyes before he quickly found himself a place to observe the city. As he scanned the village for anything odd he saw the bright orange of Naruto moving towards the training grounds.

Wondering what his friend was doing playing around during a state of emergency Wally decided to follow after his friend. He lost track of him a few times, but always managed to pick the trail back up. He finally found his friend semi hiding while going through a giant scroll. Wally had a dreading feeling in the pit of his stomach (He was sure it wasn't Aunt Mayumi's beef) as he realized that Naruto was the cause of the emergency.

He was about to leap down and demand of his friend what was going on when another figure beat him to the punch. The scarred face, Chunin vest, and shinobi blue uniform showed Iruka. As soon as he landed he began questioning the blonde on what he was doing.

"Why Naruto, why you would do this?" Iruka questioned his student in shocked disbelief at what he was seeing.

Naruto actually seemed happy to see him confusing everyone even more. "So I got the scroll, and learned a jutsu from it. This means that I can graduate now right?" The excitable boy questioned the man.

A confused Iruka demanded explanations from his student and he listened to what his favorite student had told him. Naruto then shot off some explanation about Mizuki telling him how if he could manage to steal the forbidden scroll and then learn one of the Jutsu's as a bonus then Naruto would have the opportunity to have a say in what the teams were and graduate.

Wally couldn't believe what he heard his friend had been manipulated into retrieving the forbidden scroll just because he thought it meant that he would get to have some say in the way the teams were chosen and graudate. The blonde might be his best friend, but he was a real dummy at times too.

He was about to jump down and stop his friend from making an even bigger fool out of himself when a familiar figure with long white shoulder length hair, a Chunin vest, and a giant shuriken strapped to his back appeared. It was Mizuki Sensei, the teacher their class at the Academy who taught alongside of Iruka Sensei. Wally wondered why the man was here, and why he didn't seem to be surprised to see either Naruto or the scroll he had been studying.

"Naruto! Whatever happens, don't give him the scroll!" Iruka yelled, "That's a dangerous scroll with forbidden jutsu inside it. Mizuki used you to get it."

Mizuki just smirked, "There's no use having it once you know the truth Naruto." Mizuki stated he was really going to enjoy telling the brat the truth.

"No! Don't!" Iruka yelled he didn't want Naruto to learn about the forbidden secret that was to be kept from him

Mizuki just ignored him and continued, "You know about the Kyuubi being sealed away by the Fourth Hokage right? Since that day a special rule was created for the village that you were never to know about."

Naruto was both curious and upset, "A rule, what rule? Tell me!" The young container demanded maybe he would finally know why the villagers hated him.

Mizuki started laughing maniacally, "The rule that says no one is allowed to mention that you're he Kyuubi." Mizuki gave a dark chuckle.

This was too much for Naruto to take in, "What do you mean?" Naruto questioned he was incredibly confused and shocked.

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled. He didn't want Naruto to have to suffer the burden of knowing this especially since he found family in Wally.

Mizuki laughed again, "It means you're the fox that killed Iruka's parents, destroyed the village and wipe out the entire Izumi clan!"

"Stop it, that's enough!" Iruka yelled in vain. Naruto didn't need to be plague with guilt he didn't even have a say of having the fox sealed in him he was just a baby at the time.

"You were sealed by the Hokage you admire most." Mizuki continued, "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you. Even Iruka hated your guts."

_'Naruto,'_ Iruka thought, _'He never knew his parents and grew up without any love. To get attention he used to play pranks. He reminds me a lot of myself. '_Iruka stated inside of his mind while frowning.

"That scroll was used to seal you!" Mizuki screamed while throwing a shuriken straight at Naruto.

Getting free of the wall he was pinned to Iruka managed to get in between Naruto and the shuriken. The weapon pierced his back.

"N-Naruto, My parents, when they died" Iruka spoke with sadness, "There was no one to comfort or acknowledge me."Iruka stated with tears in his eyes as he continued on with his speech.

"It was painful so I tried to hide it by acting goofy and playing pranks much like you. You must have been in a lot of pain. I'm sorry, if I'd had done a better job you wouldn't have felt like this."

"You think that Naruto's the type to..." Before he could finish a leg made contact with Mizuki's face.

"I don't think so." Wally said as he began firing his kunai at Mizuki in front of Naruto who went into shock mode. The Nine-Tailed Fox had wiped out the entire Izumi clan and it left leaving Wally the last one of them. Naruto felt guilt and fear Wally had heard everything Mizuki said? Did it mean Wally would act like the villagers and stop being his friend? Naruto didn't know he would just have to wait and see.

Not about to ignore the moment that Mizuki was using to savor his victory Wally had launched himself at the ninja who used the throwing star as a shield to ward off the various blows. He just barely missed getting skewered a couple of times but kept on going.

"So Naruto Learn anything good?" Wally joked as he dodged another attack form Mizuki and threw a fist at him.

Naruto gave a light chuckle at the quip, "Yeah, I've been working on it for awhile. So Sensei, was he lying about the whole fox thing too?"

Iruka gave him a sad look, "No he wasn't Naruto. The fox was sealed inside you." Naruto looked down sad and heartbroken, "Naruto, you aren't the fox. I've seen it myself; you're a good kid Naruto."

"Really Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked hopefully at the older man who gave a nod at the blonde haired boy.

"Definitely, I consider you one of my best students." Iruka smiled at the blonde who had smiled and wiped his happy tears away.

With that Naruto stood up excitedly, "Wait I almost forgot, I wanted you to see the jutsu I learned!"

Iruka was about to say no but it was too late, Naruto had already preformed the hand signs, and shouted "Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) A hundred Naruto's appeared around them.

Iruka just looked around stunned, _'For him to be able to make that many shadow clones_?'

The Naruto's leaped at Mizuki at that and suddenly there was a hundred of the blonde all over the place and they were leaping at the dark Chunin. Beating the elder ninja into the ground as all of Naruto's pain and anger were released.

Iruka smiled proudly at his two students. "See Naruto, there are those that are willing to accept you for who and what you are. Never forget that you are Leaf Shinobi, and proud bearers of the Will of Fire."

"Iruka sensei is right Naruto, you're more than just a demon you're my best friend and brother." Wally called out from his perch on a nearby tree. He would rather have been helping his friend but his entire mind was screaming about danger around Naruto's clones and until he could get control of it but he needed to stay away.

"By the way, that is one awesome clone technique that you got going there." He added to him as he looked around the forest covered with clones.

"To think clones are to be your worst subject as well." He added with a smirk getting amused chuckles from the surrounding orange figures. Iruka stood in front of Naruto "Naruto, close your eyes for a minute. I want to do something"

Naruto closed his eyes, a second later he felt something wrapped around his head.

"Okay, open your eyes Naruto." Naruto opened his eyes and felt the forehead protector around his head.

"Does this mean?" Naruto had a big smile on his face.

"That's right Naruto, you pass. You're a Ninja." Iruka smiled at him, "You preformed a more advanced form of the Clone technique and showed me you're capable."The two boys nodded even as various Shinobi's suddenly flickered into view around them.

"Figures you guys show up after all the hard work is done." Wally dryly noted to the white masked figures. Iruka chuckled weakly while Naruto openly laughed at his friend's mocking.

"I mean couldn't you guys have shown up before Iruka got stabbed, or is tracking one lowly Genin truly beyond the abilities of the Konoha force's?" He deadpanned to the group of ninja mooks.

The group of Shinobi ignored the yellow clad Genin as they gathered the instructor and the scroll up for transport back to the village. The two boys shrugged before they followed after the men not about to let their sensei out of sight just yet. After they were sure that their sensei was safe they groaned as they saw the familiar dark clothes of an interrogator squad moving toward them.

After returning to the compound from interrogation Naruto had received an earful from Inochi and his wife who had been worried sick about the young boy as both of them had a long night. Inochi mentioned that he had to go get something leaving Naruto to be fussed over for his cuts he had earned from studying.

Inochi stopped in front of Naruto and Wally gave his friend a new fully stocked ninja tool kit with a new pouch that was tooled just for Naruto. Naruto smiled before he produced a kunai set. Wally's eyes widened as he saw the gift but smiled nevertheless.

"I'm proud of you Naruto. You're like a son to me" Inochi stated to the young container who's eyes filled with unshed tears he hugged Inochi and his wife giving them a grateful grin.

**End of Chapter 6 part 2**

**Author's Note: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter along with the next chapters I am currently writing for this story but I'm really surprised everyone loves it. Thank you for reading and reviewing if you have any questions ask me.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	8. Wally and Team 7

Today was the day. The day Wally, and Naruto would be assigned to their teams. Both boys eagerly preformed their morning rituals to prepare for the day ahead. The only minor change in said rituals being they now each wore a shiny new forehead protector.

The two boys walked into the classroom and eagerly waited for the teacher to assign their teams. As they waited another boy decided to mouth off.

"Hey Naruto, What the heck are you doing here? Only the people who graduated are supposed to be here today."

Naruto smirked, "Don't you see the protector." He said as he pointed to the shiny thing on his forehead.

Before the other boy could comment back they were both interrupted by a female voice.

"Hey could you let me through?"

Naruto turned his head to see Sakura, _'Does she want to sit next to me?_' Just as he was about to get his hopes up she interrupted his thoughts, "Move it! I want to sit on the other side of Tetsuo.

"Wait what do you..." Before he could finish asking she pushed him aside and got right in between Wally and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Do you care if I sit here?" She asked Sasuke. He just shrugged, not even bothering to look up at her, which she took as a yes.

Just as she said that Naruto had jumped up on Sasuke's desk and was staring him down, about to say something about him stealing Sakura when the kid in the desk in front of him accidentally elbowed him in the leg causing him to fall on top of the Uchiha. Only to have Wally help him up and ward off the fan-girls.

"Sensei do I really have to be on a Team with a jerk like him!" Naruto Yelled pointing at Sasuke, while Sasuke said, "Sir does an outstanding shinobi like me has to be paired with a dobe..."But he was cut off By Iruka.

"Sasuke's grades were the best of the twenty nine and you weren't dead last but still not good enough Naruto. Understand, we have to do this to balance teams right?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who could honestly careless about him.

"Give it a rest Naruto." Iruka warned. He then went back to his clipboard. "Next is Team Eight," Iruka said continuing the roster, "We have Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga

Wally smiled at the Sasuke's fan-girls that were giving him looks of hatred as if daring them to say or do something. The girls might have if he wasn't rated as the number two ninja in their year and would have likely been able to beat them if they did try and start a fight.

Everyone broke apart each group gathering into the teams that they were likely to be a part of for years to come. Some teams became so close that even as reserve ninja they were still close. Wally had to grab Sakura before she tried to slip away from them and find Sasuke. The girl gave him an angry look, but complied and was sitting with them.

"We're all together now, let's try and get along." Wally said, while looking at his mismatched team of his fellow ninja. Wally shook his head as he focused back on his team. He saw Naruto was trying to befriend Sakura, flirting was more politically correct but Sakura's attention was turned upwards towards where Sasuke sitting on a bench was. Sasuke had been sitting there ignoring all of them.

"Well this could have gone better," he muttered to himself.

Everyone regrouped after lunch in the classroom and waited as their sensei's came to get them. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino left with a broad shouldered bearded man, a red eyed woman gathered Shino, Kiba and Hinata, which left just their team to wait and figure out whether or not their sensei was ever going to show up.

Several hours later when a masked silver haired man with his forehead protector covering one eye appeared in the room. The man was assaulted by a couple of harmless pranks as Wally and Naruto had booby trapped the door. Wally had strung a wire from an electrical socket to the door, while Naruto had set up an eraser that shockingly actually hit the man.

"It was Tetsuo and Naruto sensei; they're the ones that did all that." Sakura said, pointing at the pair of boys.

"Hmm I see, well my first impression is that your all a bunch of idiots." The man said as he looked at them distantly." All said Genins sweat dropped at the comment from Kakashi.

"Come on; let's go up to the roof." The figure then disappeared in a cloud of smoke that was somewhat familiar to the boys. The team nodded and all took off to get to the roof. Wally sped up the stairs and Naruto went through the window while Sakura took the door and stairs.

**LINE**

The other members of the team were all waiting for Sakura as she came huffing through the door as Wally sped through. "Interesting, you guys came at me from all sides." The man noted before hiding the watch.

"If you had managed to time it so that you all appeared at the same time you might even have impressed me." He added to them as he gestured for them to all take a seat. "Now then, I want to know a bit more about you before anything else."

"Like what?" Wally quizzed.

"Well your names, what you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that." The man said as he carefully eyed each of his students over.

"Well why don't you show us how it's done sensei?" Sakura said in a bright and hopeful voice.

"Teacher's Pet Wally muttered at the girl. The girl glared at her teammate angrily and swung her fist. Wally moved to the side and watched as the blow missed dodging the second blow he sped right away from said girl who glared.

The Jonin watched the interaction and moved dejectedly before speaking. "Very well, I suppose that I can do that." The man agreed as the other members of the team sat back down while Wally remained crouched on the building ledge.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my dream, I hadn't really thought about it. My hobbies I have lots of hobbies. Now then, how about you on the right?"

Everyone sweat-dropped, "All he told us was his name" Sakura stated sarcastically to the other boys.

"Now it's your turn, let's start on the right." Kakashi told them.

Naruto was the furthest right so he went first. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He continued as he played with his head piece. "What I like is ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka Sensei pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for my ramen to cook, and my dream is..."

_'Does he only think about ramen?'_ Kakashi wondered to himself.

"Is to surpass the Hokage and have the people of this village recognize my existence!" Naruto said finishing with confidence. This caused Kakashi to stir slightly, _'He's grown in an interesting way.'_ he thought.

"My hobbies," Naruto continued, "Pranks and Training I guess."

"I see." Kakashi scratched his head somewhat confused, "Next."

"I believe it's your turn." He added turning his attention to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," she started, "the person like is.. ,"She looked over at Sasuke blushing, " My dream for the future is" She again looked at Sasuke blushing even more, "My hobby is," again more looking and blushing toward Sasuke, "Oh yeah! What I dislike Naruto!" She said with a disgusted face.

"I see, next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the Uchiha started, "There are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. I can't really call it a dream but I do have an ambition. To revive my clan and kill a certain man." This got a surprised look out of everyone save for Wally.

"_Cool" __Sakura thought._

"_I Hope he doesn't mean me" __Naruto thought to himself in fear._

"Alright Flash boy, tell us about you." The elder ninja ordered.

"I am Izumi-Yamanaka Tetsuo but call me Wally, my likes are jokes and science, my dislikes are those who abuse their power, my dream is to…..Get married and have my own family"

"You are each unique different in your ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Kakashi explained.

"What type of mission?" Wally asked with interest.

"A survival exercise," the Jonin returned.

The four genin looked somewhat mutinous at the idea of what seemed to be just more training and Sakura even started complaining to the man. "We've done all that already at the Academy though." The pink haired girl whined at the Cyclops.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi calmly returned to her.

"Then what kind is it?" Naruto asked

Kakashi chuckled at the trio. "Mind letting us in on the joke?" Wally asked the man before them.

"You'll be surprised if I tell you." The man returned to them. "You see, out of all of the graduates that you had in your year only 3 teams worth are actually going to become genin. I understand Sasuke was given a pass on the last part because of his skill and the uneven numbers of graduates." Kakashi continued.

"The other 18 students that don't pass this will be sent back to the academy. The training is extremely hard with a 66% dropout rate."

The four teens share nervous glances as they realize the dangers approaching them. Sasuke and Sakura easily did the math in their head and after a few moments even Naruto had managed it. "Then what was the point of the final exam for then?" Naruto demanded loudly.

"Oh nothing. It just picks out those who are actually qualified to take the next test." The man said with a light voice.

"Three students enter, two of them are eliminated." Wally said as Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the silver haired man.

_'I can't fail here,'_ Naruto thought, 'I have to show Kakashi Sensei all I've got and make him recognize my strength.'

"The details are in this paper." Kakashi said handing them each a note. "And don't be late tomorrow."

'_If I fail this, I'll be separated from Sasuke. This is a test of love.' _Sakura became determined. Sasuke, after reading his note, just crumbled it up and threw it away.

"Looks like tomorrow is going to be interesting." Wally said before he headed off. Naruto immediately jumped up and followed behind the former Kid Flash to the training grounds.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: Man I've been updating like crazy although it's a good thing since many authors go on hiatus and never come back I'm still working on Wally's chakra usage aside from that I have some interesting news.**

**I will allow 1 Young Justice Character to come into Naruto's World around the time of the Chunin Exams and join Wally on the adventure of a lifetime aside from that I will also have flashback for Wally not only from Naruto's world but also from his old life.**

**Read and Review please.**

**Vote on my poll. **


	9. The Bell Test

The next day Naruto woke up and saw Wally eating breakfast with Ino who had shoved her breakfast away. She had seen Wally eat like that since they were kids but it still disgusted her.

"Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell us eating breakfast before his training was a bad idea?" Naruto asked Wally puzzled at the red head eating the food.

"If I didn't eat I wouldn't be able to fight." Wally said before continuing his meal. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"I guess I'll explain it." Wally having finished his twelfth bowl of cereal stood up to explain speedster eating habits.

"I told you about my speed right?" Naruto nodded. "Speedsters have a high metabolism due to our natural speed. Being as fast as me are makes me burn up nutrients faster than normal people. This means I need to eat more to sustain a balanced nutritional diet."

"And what does that mean?" Naruto was even more confused at the explanation that Wally had given out.

"It means I need to eat a lot to function." Wally said, hardly believing how Naruto could be so dense.

"Oh." Said Naruto, finally getting it even if it didn't make any sense to begin with but he wouldn't' tell Wally.

"Well as much as I love discussing eating habits it's time for me to go" Ino said as she got up from the table and went to the door leaving behind Wally and Naruto.

**LINE**

Half an hour later Wally and Naruto were with Sasuke and Sakura waiting on their Kakashi. He showed up promptly twenty minutes late.

"Yo, good morning guys." Kakashi said waving to them friendly ignoring the death glares he received.

"You're late!" They all replied in unison in anger save for Wally who didn't really mind it at all it didn't matter.

He responded by pulling out a timer, setting it, and placing it on a tree stump. "Okay, it's set for noon." Kakashi stated at his students. They just stared at him confused as he pulled out three bells.

"Here are three bells; your task is to take them from me before the times up. Those who don't have a bell by noon get no lunch." This caused Wally and Naruto to both gulp.

"You'll also be tied to a tree stump and I'll eat it right in front of you." Kakashi stated to the Genins as he heard their stomachs growl.

"So that's why he told us not to eat." Realized Naruto who held a hand over his stomach as it growled.

"You only have to get one bell. There are only three bells so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump, and the person who doesn't take a bell fails so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." He then put the bells inside his fist.

"If you want you can use your shuriken and kunai you won't win unless you come at me intending to kill me."

This got Sakura worried, "But you'll be in danger!" she exclaimed to the older man who shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a black board eraser." Boasted Naruto overconfidently. "We'll definitely kill you."

Kakashi just stared dully at him. "In the real world those who have no talent often bark the loudest. We'll ignore Mr. Dead Last here and start when I say..."

Before he could finish Naruto had pulled out a Kunai and was about to throw it at Kakashi. At a speed that made him invisible to everyone but Wally he phased out and appeared behind the fox boy, grabbing the weapon with one hand and placing his other on the boy's head. He then maneuvered the Naruto's arm behind his head so Naruto was pointing the kunai at himself.

"Calm down, I haven't even started yet." Kakashi warned him.

_'So this is a Jonin?'_ Sasuke smirked at the sight of the dobe Naruto and quick Kakashi Hatake he was ready to take him on.

"I didn't even see him!" Sakura was shocked at the sight how were they low-leveled genin supposed to take a Jonin out.

Wally smirked, "He's not bad, and I might actually have to try."

"We'll it seems your finally ready to come after me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me. It seems I'm beginning to like you guys." Kakashi then got serious, "Ready! Begin!"

Wally started by running away and appearing right behind his sensei. He took his hand and prepared to deal a blow to a pressure point at the back of Kakashi's neck with intent to knock him unconscious. When he made contact though it wasn't Kakashi he hit. Instead his hand hit a log, slicing it in two from the force behind his attack. Realizing Kakashi was faster than he originally thought he ran off to hide and come up with another strategy.

_'Seems they all hid themselves very well.' _Kakashi thought, slightly impressed with his genin squad.

No sooner had the thought came that a blonde boy clad in orange stood in front of him."Come Here And Fight Me!" Naruto yelled.

"You're a little off." Was all the masked ninja said in response. That blonde haired boy didn't seem very bright.

_'What a moron.'_ Sasuke thought while hiding in the foliage. Naruto was nothing but a hyperactive dobe and he was Rookie of the Year

_'He shouldn't rush an opponent like that unless he knows what the other's capable of.'_ Wally thought to himself, watching the confrontation from twenty feet in the air in a tree, he was grateful that no one bothered to look upward.

"The only thing that's a bit off is your hair cut!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Kakashi to attack said man in question.

The masked man's response was to reach into a bag tied to his belt causing Naruto to stop and stare in curiosity.

"Shinobi fighting Lesson Number One, Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." He then started to pull something out of the bag.

_'Taijutsu is hand to hand combat.'_ Naruto quickly thought,_ 'He's going to use a weapon.'_

Instead of a weapon Kakashi pulled out the last thing anyone expected, a book. The title read Icha Icha Paradise. Wally recognized it as one of the books in the Icha Icha series. Naruto was just confused.

"What's wrong, hurry up and attack me." Kakashi said while reading his book as the genin in question stood there.

"What's with the book?" Naruto was still confused was Kakashi just messing with him? Why was he reading that book?

"I want to see what happens next." Kakashi said as if it was no big deal to him. "But don't worry; it won't make much difference against you guys."

"Ahhh!" Naruto rushed Kakashi only to be blocked by the hand not used to hold the book as the masked ninja continued reading. Naruto then countered with a kick at Kakashi's head but he just crouched, dodging it as if it were nothing. Then the fox boy went for another punch only for Kakashi to disappear and reappear directly behind him.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to be caught from behind." Kakashi said while performing a hand sign behind the boy.

_'What, that's the tiger seal_.' Sakura thought mentally. 'He's _going to use a Jutsu on Naruto._' Sakura shouted mentally despite not liking Naruto he doesn't deserve to be killed.

_'That's the fire seal. He's serious about this.'_ Sasuke thought to himself looks like the end for Naruto.

_'I doubt he'd try anything lethal but I better warn Naruto anyway.'_ Wally thought looking at Kakashi's hands.

Before He could speak however Sakura beat him to it. "Naruto! Run away, you're going to get killed!"

"What?" Naruto started to turn around to see the older man behind crouching. "Too late." Kakashi said. He readied two fingers.

"Hidden Leaf Taijutsu Extreme Technique! A Thousand Years of Pain!" The two fingers then made their way to Naruto's rectum casing an extremely painful sensation in said area and hurling the fox boy into a nearby lake. The two other genin sweat dropped save for Wally who laughed silently.

_'He's on a whole other level than they are.'_ Wally thought to himself. "I could probably get the bells myself but I don't think that's the point. The only way for the others to get the bells is if they work..." Wally smirked at his realization, 'That's it! Now I just need to tell them.'

Wally searched for his teammates. 'Okay, Naruto's the closest.' He jumped off the tree and ran out and appeared in the water, grabbing Naruto.

"Next is Sakura'. He ran out of the water and appeared behind from using his speed the said girl and grabbed her before she could blink. 'Now finally Sasuke.' Holding the other two with one hand he appeared behind Sasuke and tapped him with his free hand, causing him to turn around.

"HEY WHAT'S THE..."Wally quickly covered Naruto's mouth."You want to give us away" Wally whispered-questioned to the blonde.

"Why are you all here?" Sasuke asked annoyed he didn't want to work with any of them and could care less if they failed.

Wally grinned. "Simple, I've figured out a way for you guys to beat him." Wally stated receiving looks of shock from his team

"If you have ways why not do it yourself?" Sasuke questioned at the red head. He didn't need help he was an Uchiha!

"That's not the point. He wants us to see between the lines and work together." Wally explained.

"Okay, okay, what's your plan then?" Naruto asked. Wally always had plans for almost everything including their pranks.

"Simple, there's a move my mentor taught me that blinds an opponent. While I use the move as a distraction you all rush in and take a bell."

"You're not going after one?" Naruto asked curiously at his best friend who shook his head Naruto had dreamed of becoming Hokage Wally wanted him to achieve that dream.

He then jumped out of the tree, into the air and landed right in front of Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled to get the Jonin's attention.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up slightly curious at what Wally was about to do. Wally responded by placing his hands up to his face, pulling his goggles down and smirking as he ran around the man causing a small whirlwind of dirt to blind the man.

"AHHH! What did you do!" he screamed as he clutched his eye in pain.

The others responded quickly rushed in to take the bells. Kakashi however did the unexpected. He lifted up his headband to reveal his other eye; it was red with black swirls. Kakashi looked at Wally with an angered expression.

"You know that wasn't very nice." However he was so focused on Wally that he failed to notice the other three genin. Sasuke grabbed him from behind while Sakura grabbed the bells off Kakashi's belt. Naruto sent him an elbow to keep him from responding. They each took a bell and smirked at a bewildered Kakashi. Wally, not having a bell, just sat on the ground giving the West family grin.

"So you've all figured out the point of the exercise I see." Kakashi's right eye was still sore but he was starting to be able to see out of it again so he sealed his other eye.

"Congratulations, you all pass." They all looked at him in shock. "You're the first team I've had to ever actually pass this specific test. I must say I'm impressed." He then looked over to Wally.

"However that trick Tetsuo pulled really tricked me so even though he passes, he still doesn't get lunch."

Naruto spoke up at that, "But Kakashi-sensei, Wally was the one who came up with the idea in the first place."

"Is this true?" Everyone but Wally nodded. He was too shocked by being denied food. He loved food! Food was the most important thing…..Well second most important Artemis was more important.

"In that case he can eat." Wally let out a sigh of relief. "He was willing to go back to the academy to make sure his team got the bells. There's an old saying. Those who don't obey the rules are trash, but those who don't help their friends are worse than trash. Good job Tetsuo."

Wally just smiled in reply.

**Meanwhile in the Land of the Waves….**

"So you know where to make the delivery right?" Shin Nohara asked the young boy who had the package in his hands.

"I know Mr. Nohara" Hajime stated. He his eyesight was long gone but that didn't mean he was an idiot.

"Alright it will take you awhile to get to Miyazuki house. Also watch out for Gato's men alright?" Shin explained to the twelve year old Hajime who nodded and stated walking away from Shin.

As soon as Hajime heard the door shut he pulled his goggles over his eyes seeing everything in sight and path he started running faster than any shinobi adult as he ran over the water it took him three minutes to get to the Miyazuki household. Hajime knocked on the door and found Mr. Miyazuki answering the door.

"Here you go Mr. Miyazuki "Hajime said looking at the older man delivering his package to him and handing the box over.

"You're always a fast delivery boy Hajime." Daisuke said to the young boy who smiled in reply to the comment.

"I'm the fastest there is." Hajime boasted in pride and Daisuke pulled out twenty Ryo for the speedster who grinned.

"Here's the payment and something extra for you" Daisuke stated handing over his payment and a tip for Hajime.

"Thank You!" Hajime thanked loudly before Daisuke closed the door. Hajime took off and ran back to his employer.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 8 for you guys I hope you enjoy the story and this chapter and don't forget to vote but it seems Temari is in the lead so far.**

**Read and Review.**


	10. From Konoha to Wave Country

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked over a headset radio.

"Five meters, I'm ready anytime." A voice responded.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go."

"Alright!"

The four Genin of Team Seven all rushed out from behind the trees they were hiding and pounced on the target. Naruto was the lucky one out of the group and managed to grab it. The result was him getting the living daylights scratched out of him while he held Tora.

"Ribbon on the left ear, you sure this is the target?" Kakashi asked over the radio to his Genin team.

"Yeah we're sure." Sasuke replied back to Kakashi with an annoyed look on his face. He couldn't believe his talent was wasted on finding cats.

Needless to say when they got back to the Village and showed the lady her cat she was ecstatic she roughly grabbed him and began squeezing.

"Oh Tora, I was so worried."

_'In your face you stupid cat!'_ Naruto thought proudly. While grinning at the miserable cat trying to scramble away from his owner.

_'I kind of feel sorry for the cat with her squeezing it to death. At least we know why it ditched'_ Wally thought to himself looking at the animal in question.

_'No wonder it ran away.' _Sakura stated to herself while giving a Deadpanned look at said cat and his owner.

'...Are we done here?' Sasuke asked irritated at the fact that his time for training was wasted on finding a stupid cat. The squad moved out and made their way to Hokage Tower.

**LINE**

The Third began to assign them more missions. "Okay Team Seven, your next assignment is to babysit an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and potato digging."

This was when Naruto decided he'd had enough, "NO NO NO NO NO, THANK YOU! I want do something, you know, a better mission, something more incredible! Find us a better one!" Naruto shouted. Though none of them voiced their opinions the rest of the group agreed with him.

Kakashi sighed, 'I figured it was time for this.' He thought to himself.

Iruka, who was standing behind the Hokage, answered him, "You idiot, your just a rookie. Everyone starts off with the simple missions and works their way up!"

Kakashi bopped Naruto in the head, "Quiet!"

The Third sighed, "It seems I have to teach you what these duties are all about." He went on to explain how the village got requests for everything from babysitting to assassination and how each mission was ranked in difficulty from A to D with D being the easiest and A being the hardest and each request is written on a list. He also explained that the missions a ninja was assigned to be usually determined by his rank and ability and how if the mission was successful, the village got paid.

After all this was explained however he looked to Naruto to find him sitting on the ground facing the opposite direction. "Now let's see, I just had Pork ramen so Miso sounds good for..." He was cut off from his thoughts by Iruka yelling at him.

"Hey! Pay attention!"

"All you do is lecture; I'm not the same brat you think I am." Naruto said if a frustrated voice.

Kakashi just sighed, _'I know I'm going to get yelled at for this. _'Seeing this however had the opposite effect. The Third Hokage smiled. _'He used to only be able to express himself through pranks.' _

"Okay, I'll give you a C rank mission. It's the protection of a certain individual." Sarutobi stated while looking at the young ninja.

This caused everyone except Naruto and Wally to have puzzled looks. Instead of being confused, the two orange and yellow clad boys' faces were beaming.

"Yes!" they both said in unison. Naruto was sitting on the floor with a smile on his face and Wally was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Who is it?!" Naruto asked excitedly, "A Feudal Lord? A Princess?" Naruto questioned at the possibilities.

"Calm down I'll introduce him." The Third then motioned toward the door. "You may now come in here."

A middle aged man walked in. He had gray hair with a mustache and goatee. He was carrying a bag on his back and had a bottle in his hand. Even from across the room Wally could tell this guy smelled like sake. The man took a swig of his bottle before talking.

"There all a bunch of super brats, especially the short one with the stupid face."

Naruto looked around trying to find who the man was talking about, "Who's the one with the stupid face?" Naruto questioned looking at his other teammates. It dawned on the fox boy who the man was talking about his eyes narrowed.

"I'LL KILL..." before he could finish Wally had appeared behind him and covered his mouth. Wally had to keep said blonde in check.

"Naruto, It's our job to protect him. We can't kill him." Kakashi said lazily looking at the blonde boy.

The man then looked at them dully. "I am the superior bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

With that they left the Hokage office with their client to the gate outside of the village with their gear and headed out to escort Tazuna. Naruto went on a rant about how he would become Hokage someday.

"One Day I will take on the Super Elite Ninja Title of Hokage. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Remember it!"

Tazuna took a swig from his bottle, "Hokage is the Village's Number One Ninja right? I doubt someone like you could become it."

Naruto was infuriated, "Shut up! I'm prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I do you'll acknowledge me!"

"No I won't you brat," He took another swig, "Even if you did become Hokage you wouldn't get an ounce of respect from me."

Before Naruto could react in protest Wally stepped in, "Now Now that wasn't very nice Tazuna." Wally stated giving the old man a glare.

"So what? You're all just a bunch of brats anyway." Tazuna states hand waving off Wally's comment to be nice.

Wally gave a smirk, "You know the contract you made just requires us to get you to the Wave Country and keep you safe. It does not however say you have to be conscious. One more insult and its lights out till Wave Country."

Tazuna gulped.

This caused Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke to all stares in disbelief at him. This was so different from how Wally usually acted. Naruto was just happy that Wally stood up for him as he had always done. Once he noticed the stares coming from them he scratched the back of his head and gave a grin.

"Sorry, He was putting people down, I can't stand that." Just then a serious look came across his face.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Someone's here. I can feel them." Wally said barely above a whisper so only the group can here.

Just then a figure appeared from a nearby water puddle. Before he could attack though Wally speeded over to his way knocking him unconscious in the back of the head. He then propped the unconscious ninja against a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Just making sure he doesn't get away until we're out of here." Wally replied. He then formed a small ball of energy into a half ring shape and used it to cuff the man to the tree by his right hand. He then did the same to his left.

"There, now he shouldn't be a problem for at least another few hours." Wally then walked back to everyone else. "Okay let's go."

"Aren't you going to finish them off for attacking us?" Sasuke asked him in confusion. Why dobe number two hadn't finished him off.

"I don't really see the point. He's already beaten." Wally stated too the black haired boy who frowned at him.

"Yes but he might come back and..." Wally cut him off, "I don't hit a person when they're down alright! It's not the right way to fight. My mentor would give him a chance so I will too."

As they were arguing another ninja jumped out from a nearby tree and rushed for Tazuna. Before he even came close however Wally phased out and appeared behind him. He sent a quick chop to the back of the neck knocking the man unconscious and like the other ninja, bound this one to the tree.

Seeing this Kakashi was impressed, "Three seconds each, not bad Tetsuo."

He then turned to the bridge builder, "Tazuna, I need to talk to you." He made his way to where Wally had the enemy Ninjas subdued, "These are Hidden Mist Chunin. They're known to continue fighting no matter what."

One of the enemy ninjas had woken up and heard what they said. "How did you know we were...?" Kakashi cut them off, "Tetsuo felt you before you even showed up. On top of that it's a sunny day. When it hasn't rained in awhile there's not going to be a mud puddle."

"If you knew that why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked.

"If I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly," Kakashi continued,

"But I needed to find out who they were after. I needed to see if they were after. Of course I hadn't expected Tetsuo to respond as quickly as he did either. We hadn't heard that ninjas were after you, we were only supposed to protect you from thieves and gangs. This has now become a B rank mission. This was supposed to be simple protection until you completed the bridge."

Tazuna looked down silently as Kakashi continued.

"If it was known ninjas were after you this would have been a B rank mission. I'm sure you have your reasons but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now acting outside our duties."

This caused Sakura to get nervous, "Were not ready for this mission. Let's go back to the village."

Wally hanged in front of her from a tree facing upside down, "Now where would the fun be in that?" This of course startled Sakura and caused her to fall down on her backside.

"I want to prove to myself I can do this. We're continuing the mission." Naruto said with determination.

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear." Wally said with his hand in the air waving off Sakura's warning. "Just think of it as training."

Tazuna then looked towards Kakashi, "Kakashi, I need to talk to you." Tazuna stated as the silver-haired man followed him away from the genin team.

**End of Chapter 9 **

**Please Read and Review.**

**Vote on my Poll**


	11. Wally vs Zabuza Wally's New Ability?

"Kakashi, I want to talk to you." Tazuna's voice was serious, "It's about this mission. You're right; this mission probably is outside your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life." He lowered his head, "I'm sure you've probably heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gato."

"Gato?" Kakashi asked, "From that Gato Company, he's said to be one of the world's most wealthy people."

The bridge builder continued, "Yes, officially he runs a shipping company, but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and other countries. He's a very nasty man."

"I see" Sakura said rubbing her chin, "Since you're building the bridge you're in the way."

"So the ninjas were hired by Gato?" Sasuke said under his breath. Naruto just stared dully not really understanding what was being said.

Things were starting to make sense to Kakashi but one thing still stuck out, "But what I don't understand is if you knew ninjas were after you why did you hide that fact when you hired us?"

Tazuna eyes narrowed, "The Wave Country is extremely poor, even the Feudal Lord has little money. Of course we don't have much either. Not enough for an expensive B rank mission.

"If you quit now I'll definitely be killed but don't worry about it. If I die my ten year old grandson will just cry for a few days. Oh, and my daughter will live a life hating Leaf Ninjas forever, but it won't be your fault, not at all."

Tazuna was playing the guilt card and he played it well. He had them eating out of the back of his hand.

"I guess we have no choice then, we'll protect you at least till you get back to your country." Kakashi said feeling guilty having even thought of abandoning the poor man. Yes the guilt card worked and the bridge builder knew it.

**LINE**

Team Seven (Save for Wally who was running on the water and hopped in the boat over time) were currently on their way to Wave Country by boat. Tazuna had already explained everything to Kakashi and the group had decided to go on ahead with the mission.

"The fog's so thick, I can't see ahead." said Sakura as she stated to everyone else. The man rowing the boat was the one who replied to her, "We'll should see the bridge soon; Wave Country is at the base of the bridge."

Sasuke was just staring passively into the mist. Naruto and Wally had occupied themselves by playing cards. Strangely enough Naruto was winning. Wally found out quick that the fox boy had amazing luck as his money slowly dwindled away. After a few minutes they came to the bridge and Naruto's eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow it's huge!" His outburst caused him to be scolded by the person rowing, "Be quiet, why do you think we're hiding in the mist instead of using the engine. We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us."

"We'll be there soon," the rower exclaimed, "We've avoided detection so far but to be safe we'll take the route with vegetation to make it harder to spot us."

"Thanks." Tazuna replied to the boat rower who nodded and continued rowing the boat to their destination.

When they arrived at the village Naruto was even more amazed. His eyes filled with awe. It was his first time out of Konoha.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed as Wally nodded in agreement

They landed and disembarked. "This is it for me." The boatman told them. "Good-bye and Good luck." Tazuna bid him thanks and they went on their way with Naruto and Wally running ahead eager to see more of the village.

"Okay get me to my home safely." Tazuna stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi sighed. 'If we get attacked again it will probably be by Jonin instead of Chunin.'

Thinking he heard something Naruto threw a shuriken into a nearby bush. This incident caused Wally to chuckle at his best friend.

"Heh heh, just a rat." He said trying to seem cool. Sakura scolded him, "Stop trying to act cool! There's nothing there!"

Kakashi stared at him dully, "Please stop using shuriken Naruto, It's dangerous."

"Midget, Stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna shouted at the young contain. This earned him a glare from Wally.

Naruto then looked around frantically, "I think I see a shadow." He once again threw a shuriken towards a bush, causing him to get hit in the head by Sakura.

"I said stop it!"

"We're being followed I swear!"

"Yeah right."

Meanwhile having heard Naruto's shuriken actually hit something Kakashi and Wally went to investigate. "Hmm." Kakashi said out- loud getting Sakura's attention. "Oh" She said noticing the rabbit that laid dead.

"Naruto what have you done!" Screamed Sakura as she had proceeded to punch Naruto in the head.

"You really shouldn't kill something unless you're going eat it Naruto." Wally stated looking at the dead animal.

Naruto was panicking trying to revive the poor rabbit. "I'm sorry little rabbit, I didn't mean to." He said trying to shake it awake.

Meanwhile Kakashi was thinking to himself, _'That's a snow rabbit yet it's spring, what's with its color? The snow rabbit changes color based on the amount of sun light. White is its color during the winter. This is a rabbit caged for the purpose of body switching, this is a trap_!"

A figure watched them from the trees, 'I see no wonder the demon brothers didn't stand a chance. He's the Leaf Village's Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi." The figure stated. Seeing something move from a nearby tree Kakashi reacted, "Everyone duck!"

A giant sword swung past them and stuck itself in a tree. A man jumped down and landed on top of it, staring at Kakashi. His lower face was covered in a mask of bandages; he had a Mist headband on his head tilted to the side. He also wore striped brown pants with camo gauntlets and boots.

"Well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing nin, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi smirked under his mask. As Naruto prepared to rush the man only to be stopped by Kakashi's hand.

"Everyone stay back, he's on a whole other level." Kakashi warned. "Against him it will be a little difficult unless I do this." Kakashi put his hand over his head band prepared to raise it and uncover his left eye.

"So you're Sharingan Kakashi Hatake? Sorry but the old man is mine." Zabuza stated looking at Kakashi then to Tazuna.

_'Sharingan, what's that?'_ Naruto wondered out loud to himself as no one bothered to answer his question.

Sasuke's and Wally's eyes grew wide in realization. Wally walked forward stretching his arms. "Relax Kakashi-sensei, I'll handle this."

Kakashi raised a hand halting his actions. "No Tetsuo. I know you could probably handle him but right now I need all of you to surround and protect Tazuna. No one enters this fight, protecting him is your teamwork here."

"Fine, but if I stay out of this you owe me an expensive lunch outing for the whole team." Wally said with a demanding voice. Wally had wanted to show off his new ability and defeat the man but Kakashi denied him.

"I'll think about it." Kakashi said in reply.

"Zabuza first," Kakashi raised the headband to uncover his left eye. What everyone saw caught them by surprise. The iris was red with three black swirls around it. "Fight me."

"I'm honored; I already get to see the famous Sharingan. You do realize not letting the boy fight will only delay the inevitable." Zabuza said cockily.

"Believe it or not I'm doing you a slight favor." Kakashi said smugly, "That kid is at least ten times faster than I am."

"Humph, you're all talk. I can tell you're bluffing Kakashi." Zabuza said in reply.

"Sharingan, Sharingan, what the heck is it?" Naruto demanded. Surprisingly Sasuke was the one to answer the dobe.

"It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that give you this power. But that's not the only ability it has." Sasuke answered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"He he, exactly kid, but that's not all." Zabuza said smugly, "What's even scarier is that you can copy an opponent's techniques once you see them."

"When I was a member of the Hidden Mist Assassin team I kept a handbook that included information on you and this is what it said,_ the man who has copied over One Thousand Jutsus, Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi Hatake!_" Zabuza shouted looking at the silver haired man.

"Wow, one thousand techniques, wish I knew that many moves." Wally said out loud to himself.

_'First the Hokage and now Kakashi-sensei?'_ Sakura thought with awe, _'I didn't know they were that great.' _Sakura thought to herself looking at Zabuza and Kakashi.

"You're the man!" Naruto exclaimed to Kakashi excitedly. Kakashi smirked under his mask for the compliment.

_'What's going on,_' Sasuke thought mentally, "The Sharingan is a special physical ability that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha Clan. Could he be...?" Sasuke wondered off his sentence looking at Kakashi.

"Enough talk, I have to kill the old man." Zabuza eyed Kakashi with intent to kill, "But it seems I have to kill you first?" He pulled his giant sword out of the tree and jumped into a nearby lake.

"Ninpou Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza disappeared in a thick mist that began to surround the team and Tazuna.

"He's gone!" Tazuna exclaimed.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "He'll come after me first, he's an expert in silent killing, and you won't know he's there till you're already dead. I can't use the Sharingan perfectly, you guys be careful."

Everyone's eyes except Wally had got wide with fear. Wally merely closed his eyes and tried and focused where his enemy was hiding.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Which one should I go after?" Zabuza said through the mist, "There are eight choices, Kidney Heart, Neck, Vein, Liver, Lungs, Spine, and Brain."

Zabuza's boasting had given Wally enough time to hear where he was and he fired a small lighting blast in his general direction hoping to hear it connect with Zabuza's flesh. Unfortunately, he heard it collide with a nearby rock.

"Nice technique kid, that one almost hit me." He heard the mist assassin through the mist.

"Dammit it!" Wally exclaimed. Wally wasn't usually the type to swear not even in his world but he had to use a swear word...Then again he did swear up a storm once while playing multiplayer on his video-game system Artemis dragged him away from the game after his team won for some 'alone' time.

Kakashi prepared a hand sign.

Sasuke's eyes widen in awe, _'What an incredibly dangerous chakra, it feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy. The intensity of a Jonin is making me feel like my life's being squeezed. I'd almost rather die now and get it over with.'_

"Don't worry I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." Kakashi said assuring his squad of Genin and Tazuna. He then smiled though the only way you could tell was by his eyes.

"I don't let my teammates die."

Sasuke then felt a hand touch his shoulder, "Don't worry Sasuke, even if by some slim chance Kakashi's beaten, I'm ten times faster than both Kakashi and Zabuza put together. We won't die here." Wally assured him.

"We'll see about that." Zabuza appeared between the group of genin and Tazuna. "It's over!" He started to swing his sword but before he could it was stopped by Wally intervening. Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei, I tried to stay out of it." Wally smirked. He finally now had a chance to test out his new Jutsu on the enemy.

"Never mind that just take care of him while you have the advantage!" Kakashi yelled to the redheaded student who pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Wally said as he fired an energy blast at Zabuza. He miscalculated however and it blasted through him causing him to turn into a puddle of water.

"Impressive, a kid being able to destroy one of my water clones." A voice said behind him. Zabuza swung his sword at the boy only for him to disappear in front of him. He then ironically heard Wally's voice from behind him.

"I can do a lot more than that." Wally said smugly, grabbing Zabuza's neck. He combined pulling his chakra and speed to give him temporary Super Strength.

Zabuza merely chuckled, "Ha ha, I'm not that easy kid." He appeared Wally with a kunai while Wally still had the clone Zabuza in a headlock.

"That one's a fake too!" Naruto screamed in realization warning his best friend hoping he would be alright.

Wally smiled, "Nice but I wonder if you can keep your grip on me if I do this." Wally then started to charge his chakra causing the mist around them to clear. A crackling bright aura radiated off him causing Zabuza to let go of him due to the sheer amount of power. This also caused the water clone he was holding to collapse from the sheer power he was emitting.

"Impossible! No kid can have that much power!" Zabuza screamed in disbelief while looking at the boy in front of him.

Kakashi's eyes widened, _'I knew Wally was fast but this aura is ridiculous' _Kakashi thought to himself looking at Wally.

"Hey you tried to hit me first." Wally said smirking at Zabuza, "Now you get to see full power of a super speedster. Tell you what though, if you manage to land five hits on me I'll step aside and let Kakashi finish fighting you. You get ten tries starting now." Wally stood in front of him with his hands behind his back.

Kakashi watched with interest. 'It seems his desire for fighting increases when he takes this form. His emotions seem to intensify as well. It could prove dangerous if he lets it get to him, once Zabuza realizes the weakness he'll use it to his advantage.'

Zabuza swung his giant sword at Wally only to have him phase out and appear beside him leaning on his shoulder. "That's your first try. Nine more to go." Wally said as Zabuza tried to push him off with his elbow only for the boy to appear in front of him again.

"Are you even trying Zabuza? I'm starting to get bored." Wally taunted at the older man who growled.

In a fit of rage Zabuza started swinging his sword at Wally madly, each strike missing its mark by mere millimeters.

"Seven, Six, Five, Four. What are you doing? My girlfriend hits better than you. Really she does, I'm not joking." Wally rubbed his head remembering the smacks to the head his girlfriend used to keep him in line.

Zabuza panted, catching his breath. 'This kid's unbelievable. I'm giving it all I've got and it's not even fazing him. No choice now.

He formed a thick mist around him to prepare for the attack then formed the sign for it.

"Water Prison No Jutsu." A ball of water encased Wally like a cocoon. Zabuza smirked at Wally "Hah, you're stuck kid. That things my special prison. It's impossible to escape from."

Wally responded by just vibrating out which caused the water prison to burst and fly everywhere.

"What were you saying about not being able to escape?" Wally asked arrogantly to the stunned Zabuza. Wally smirked. "That was a nice move though; I'll be nice and count it as a hit. You got two more before I go on the offensive Zabuza."

"Ugh, how can you just treat this like some game boy?" Zabuza said in disgust spitting at the ground where Wally stood.

"Well I would take it seriously, but you're not really a challenge."

_'Amazing.'_ Sasuke thought, _'Zabuza is a Jonin and yet Tetsuo's making sport of him as if he was a genin.' _

Zabuza's eyes widened in rage at Wally calling him slow and he once again swung his sword at the boy. Once again the boy phased out. When Zabuza saw Wally, he was laying atop his sword resting lazily. "One more tries left. I'll give you points for effort."

'No choice, I have to use it.' Zabuza said eyeing Wally as he calmly back flipped off the man's sword and stood in front of him. 'To think I'd have to use my most powerful technique on this brat.'

Zabuza jumped back to the lake so he was standing on top of the water. He then began forming a string of hand signs for his technique. After the string of signs was complete he unleashed his attack.

"Water Dragon Projectile Jutsu!"

The water in front of Zabuza began to take form of a dragon. Once it had formed completely he sent it towards his young enemy.

Wally responded by cupping his hands together and chanting the words for his Jutsu he developed. When the water dragon was within three feet of him he let the beam loose.

"Ha!" The beam connected with the wave of water resulting in a struggle. Wally was surprised by the move to say the least but he was still considerably stronger than Zabuza and had no problem overpowering the water blast. The swordsman barely had time to create a substitution Jutsu to keep the blast from colliding with him. When the blast cleared Wally looked around to try and find the assassin.

Zabuza eyed Wally from under the water. 'This kid's impossible to beat.'

Zabuza jumped out from the water and landed on the nearby land. Wally gave him a serious look and then said something he wasn't expecting to hear from a lowly genin.

"Give up."

"What?" Zabuza asked confused.

"I've already proven I'm the better fighter, fighting me would be pointless." Wally stated turning away from the swordsman on the ground. Naruto however did yell at his best friend.

"What are you doing!" screamed Naruto, "Finish him off!" Naruto didn't understand, First he didn't kill those guys from earlier and, now this. What was Wally thinking?

"There wouldn't be any reason in this fight if I did that." Wally said looking at Naruto and his team.

This caused Zabuza to laugh manically, "Hahahaha, so your code of morals prevents you from finishing me off huh? Ironic really, pretty strong, and fast and yet so useless."

"Don't start with me, I'm offering you one chance Zabuza. Leave now." Wally warned to the older swordsman who simply laughed at the genin's warning..

"Sorry kid, I told you already. I'm not leaving without the old man."

"Very well." Wally lowered his head, he didn't want to fight a pointless battle but this guy insisted. He phased out of sight and instantly appeared in front of Zabuza and punched him in the gut.

"Guah...akk" Zabuza coughed as he doubled over. Wally sent a light chop to the back of the man's head knocking him unconscious. He then turned around and started to walk away but before he took a step he felt someone behind him and quickly turned around to see a person wearing a white mask with a red swirl on it. He was also clad in a ninja robe and shorts.

"I'll take it from here." The person said. As Team Seven plus Tazuna stared in confusion "Who you are?" Wally asked the person.

"A Hidden Mist Hunter-nin sent to dispose of this man's body. I'll take him to Wave Country for dismantling." the masked person answered.

"I really don't think killing him is a smart..." Wally was cut off.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Tetsuo; this is out of our hands." Kakashi placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. "I respect that you show mercy but if he's wanted by another country we can't interfere. When a ninja abandons his village he is considered a traitor and many villages send Hunter Nins to track them down."

Wally's gaze hardened on the hunter ninja. It took every ounce of strength he had not to go and stop this person from killing Zabuza. After what seemed like forever he responded.

"Fine take him."

"Yes, this man's body is filled with many secrets and must be disposed of." The hunter ninja then grabbed the unconscious body and disappeared into the nearby woods.

_'From his height he doesn't seem much older than Naruto and my team...yet he's a Hunter-nin.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled out at the hunter ninja. Who disappeared leaving Team Seven behind as the hunter had Zabuza in tow. "Don't worry Naruto, he's not an enemy." Kakashi assured him.

"That's not what I mean, he just took Zabuza." Naruto then turned to Wally, "Why didn't you tell me you were that strong Wally! I thought we were friends" Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's head to reassure him, "I know how you feel Naruto but this is the truth, there are people younger as you yet faster than me."

Tazuna tipped his hat, "Thanks guys. Come over to my house and relax for awhile." Tazuna offered to the team. It was the least he owed them for all the trouble.

Kakashi then pulled the headband back over his good eye. "Let's go get Tazuna back to his home." Kakashi said. Just then Kakashi wobbled and fell over.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked rushing over to catch him. "I got carried away watching Tetsuo fight Zabuza with my Sharingan and I overused it." Kakashi explained this caused Sakura to look at the energized Wally

"That reminds me Tetsuo." Sakura asked, "Why you are still powered up with that bloodline limit transformation?"

"Huh? I am?" Wally scratched the back of his head, "I kind of forgotten about that." Realizing he was still transformed he powered down back to normal form.

Everyone sweat dropped.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Don't forget to vote on my new poll I made. Temari is also still in the lead with Ino in second place.**

**You know the drill. Read and Review.**

**I don't own the jutsu's Wally performs credit goes to Tsunashi777 who had given me ideas for Wally's abilities.**

**I have never owned Young Justice or Naruto both belong to DC and Kishimoto. If I did own either this crossover would be an crossover AU comicbook**


	12. Wally The Mentor

**At Tazuna's Home**

Team Seven were taking a small break at Tsunami's home. Kakashi, having overused his Sharingan from watching Wally and Zabuza fight, was resting on the ground in a sleeping bag while Sakura and Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami talked to him. Tazuna was laying on the ground half drunk, Sasuke was busy thinking, and Naruto and Wally were chatting about what the differences that were in ramen and udon.

"By the way, who was that masked kid?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"The mask he wore was one donned by the Hidden Mist's special Hunter-nin team." Kakashi explained, "They're also known as body erasers. Their duties are to completely destroy a body without a trace."

"Wow…." Was all Wally could say as he watched Tsunami take care of their injured sensei Wally then decided to get some air and probably get some exploring done while he was outside of the house.

Wally looked around the area he saw trees, heard the birds chirp, and the sun shining down on him. Wally stood there admiring the beauty and also enjoying his first time outside Konoha he hadn't seen beauty like this in a while since…_his old life_.

"My old past….." Wally muttered to himself as he started to have memories of his team, Barry Bart, and _Artemis_.

"Wonder how their doing" Wally asked no one in particular as he stared off into space for ten minutes only to be called in.

"Dinner!" Tsunami called to Wally outside the house Wall started to walk away until he heard rustling in the trees. Wally turned around looking at the trees it could have been squirrels or something Wally just turned around and walked back inside. He heard Tazuna greet somebody.

"Oh, Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna questioned his young grandson. The boy had to be careful considering the fact of Gato and his men hurting civilians.

"Welcome back grandpa." The little boy said in reply giving his grandpa a hug. He was happy his grandpa was alright but frowned at the other people in his house

"Inari, say hello to these people. They're the ninjas that helped protect me." Tazuna said pointing to Team Seven.

Inari then looked at Tsunami and pointed at Team Seven, "Mom, they're going to die. There's no way you can win against Gato."

"You brat! I'll"...Before Naruto could finish Sakura bopped him on the head, "Why are you getting mad at a child?! You idiot!" Sakura stated as Naruto rubbed his head Wally advised calming down.

Calming down slightly Naruto smirked, "Inari listen. I don't know this Gato guy but he's got nothing against me. I'm a hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage!"

"Pfft" The little boy scoffed in reply, "Are you stupid? There's no such thing as a heroes."

"No such thing huh?" Wally said smirking, "If we weren't heroes could we do this."

Wally then ran around the dinner table then back into the room where everyone else was in attempt to try and cheer the small boy up. This did cause Inari's eyes to widen slightly in amazement for a split second before they once again became downcast.

"If you can run than I suggest running out of here so you don't die." Inari then started to leave. As Naruto fumed at the boy Tazuna spoke up.

"Where you going Inari?" Tazuna asked in concern. He wasn't so sure what was wrong with his grandson.

"To look at the ocean from my room." Inari stated as he ran up the stairs ignoring Team Seven and Tazuna. Tazuna turned to Team Seven, "Sorry..." He apologized to them for his grandson's behavior.

"He needs something to cheer him up. I'll see what I can do." Wally then started up the stairs in house after the boy, soon followed by Naruto.

"Wait, I'll come too. I need to give that little brat a piece of my mind." Naruto said following behind the red-headed speedster in anger. No one should tell Naruto Uzumaki he was going to die.

When they got to the door to his room they could hear sobbing on the other side. "Dad." The little boy cried.

Sympathizing a little with Inari, Naruto put a hand on Wally's shoulder, "I think he needs left alone for now." Wally nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go." The two then started back towards the others where dinner was waiting for the container and speedster.

**In a remote part of the forest…..**

Not far from where Team Seven fought Zabuza the so called Hunter-nin was in fact a subordinate of Zabuza and was currently tending to the man's wounds.

"Your very lucky sensei, it looks like he purposely avoided hitting any vitals."

"Humph, lucky doesn't describe it. That kid made circles around me the minute he did that weird transformation."Zabuza rubbed the back of his sore neck, "You can take off that stupid mask now. Why do you even still have it anyway?"

Slowly the impostor Hunter removed his mask. "It reminds me of the old days. Besides, it did prove useful for this act." The mask was removed to reveal a feminine looking face. "Maybe we should cut our losses Sensei. If he..."

"No Haku!" Zabuza cut him off, "He has a weakness, and everyone does. I don't care how fast or strong that brat is. Next time he won't win." Zabuza swore to his student who nodded

"Yes Sir." Haku said as he continued healing his master.

**The Next Day**

Kakashi lead his team out into the forest for training as the four genin grumbled about not doing anything. Kakashi held up one hand, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright team, the reason I called you all here is so you can all work on your Chakra control."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Chakra control? Kakashi-sensei, how is controlling our power going to make us any stronger?"

"I agree with the dobe for once." Sasuke chipped in impassively, eliciting a scowl out of Naruto.

Kakashi held up a finger, "Ah, well that's easy. You're going to be climbing trees."

Sakura gave Kakashi a deadpan look. "What?" How was climbing trees going to help them control their Chakra better. When all you'd have to do is take your hands and begin climbing, simple right? "How is that going to help us get stronger Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes snapped open. "Ah, you seem to think you'll be able to use your hands in this training exercise." Flabbergasted expressions were written all over Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's faces. How else were Kakashi's four students going to climb that tree without their hands? Surely they'd have to use their hands…"No hands allowed."

"Hey sensei can I go first?" Wally asked as he smirked at his team and sensei Wally took the nod as a 'yes' he then pulled his goggles down and ran up the tree and ran down back and forth and stopped using he speed and walked normally up the tree. He then jumped off, did an air flip, and landed on the ground.

"That good enough?" Wally said with a big grin on his face. Sasuke crossed his arms, "Showoff." he muttered under his breath.

"That's as good a demonstration as any." Kakashi told them. "Since Tetsuo already knows how to do this he can sit this one out."

"But how does doing this help make us stronger?" Sakura asked.

"It's to teach you how to control chakra, to bring the proper amount to the proper area. This is the most important aspect to using jutsu. This can be difficult even for a skilled ninja. The amount of control must be exact and it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult place to gather chakra. You see, by learning tree climbing you should be able master any move, in theory."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "If that's true then why was Tetsuo able to do it without a problem?"

"Well in my younger years of the academy I study and trained jutsu above my rank and made my own" Wally said looking at Sasuke who snorted.

"That's as good a demonstration as any." Kakashi told them. "Since Tetsuo already knows how to do this he can sit this one out." Kakashi said as Wally grinned and sped out of the area his team was in.

**LINE**

Wally walked to another area in the forest and decided to try out some of the new jutsu he made himself. Wally took his hooded jacket and shirt off as he performed hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Wave!" Wally shouted as his mouth became filled with lightning as he opened his mouth and shot it at a tree leaving the tree to have a burnt mark on its trunk as Wally saw somebody fall from it. Wally recognized it as Inari he then sped over and caught the young boy who shook in his arms.

"Oh, sorry Inari. I was practicing my new jutsu" Wally said as the boy jumped out of his arms

"Humph, like you could do anything against someone dangerous." Inari said in a disbelieved voice.

"You really believe that huh?" Wally questioned looking at the little boy as he turned his back on him.

"Why should I? Everyone I know who's ever stood up to Gato has died." Inari then started to tear up remembering his stepfather's death. "You can't do anything to change that." Inari stated looking at Wally who became very serious.

"To just give up and think that protecting the people that matter to me is worthless, you get up and you fight for what matters most no matter what the cost, even in death. So do something about it." Wally stated seriously as he turned his back as grabbed his shirt and jacket as Inari stared at him.

Wally then walked away but only for Inari to Stop him, "Tetsuo, wait!" Inari cried as Wally stopped dead in his tracks. Wally looked back at him, "Huh?"

Inari looked to the ground shyly, "You think...That...I could train with you." He begged in a childish voice as Wally scratched his head he wasn't a mentor he was a retired protégé who died saving the Earth.

Wally smiled "Sure! From now on you'll be my protégé. You be….." Wally tried thinking up a codename for Inari. Wally couldn't give him the Kid Flash mantle so Wally snapped his fingers in realization.

"You'll be Impulse. Promise me you will respect this mantel" Wally asked Inari in question as the boy nodded furiously.

"Alright let's start training" Wally said as he placed his shirt and hoodie back on the ground and for several hours he taught Inari how to defend himself. Unknown to both they currently were being watched by a figure.

"So he has the speed of an Izumi….." the figure muttered to himself as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. The figure smiled and hopped off the tree onto several others away from Wally and Inari.

"Finally another Izumi!" He proclaimed to no one as he ran back to his home he had to find more about the read-headed one.

**End of Chapter 11 **

**Author's Note: I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. I made Wally be a mentor since he couldn't be one as he was retired so why not make him a mentor to somebody who has no hope in heroes and may or may not be the next speedster. I also apologize if Wally seems OOC for anyone I'll show his comedic, light-hearted side later on.**

**Konan is in the lead for being paired with Wally by a staggering 14 votes, With Ino in second and Temari in third. Other and Hinata are tied for fourth and Sakura is dead last.**

**The Haku poll is now closed and the decision for Haku's fate has been made thank you for voting.**

**Vote on my new poll.**


	13. Inari the Speedster? and Zer0 the Killer

Wally grunted as he carried the exhausted Inari on his back as the boy was covered in scratches, and bruises he took a break in the grass and eventually passed out leaving his mentor to carry him back to the house. The kid was making progress Wally admitted his demeanor and attitude seemed to change as well maybe giving him the Impulse title wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Wally walked through Tsunami's front door and carried Inari up the stairs and placed him on the bed in his room smiling at the boy as he closed the door slowly and walked down the stairs to join the others for dinner. Later that night the Tazuna's family had decided to supply Team Seven with dinner, unfortunately this was the first time they had to feed a speedster with a high metabolism before and were surprised to say the least. What was even more surprising was the fact that somehow Naruto and Sasuke were keeping up with him so far.

"More." all three said as they finished another plate causing Tsunami to sweat drop at the tree only for Naruto and Sasuke to vomit their digested food and Wally to hold out his bowl for fourth's. "Slow it down you'll choke." Kakashi joked.

"No, I need to get stronger." Sasuke begged.

"Wow, I've never seen someone eat so much." Inari said with his eyes wide as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Apparently after resting Inari decided to do more training for himself after he had a mantel to live up to.

"You seem in more upbeat than usual." Tsunami said smiling to her son. Inari nodded "Yes, Tetsuo gave me some advice earlier that made a lot of sense. He reminds me a lot of him." Inari said as he walked out the door.

This caused both Tazuna and Tsunami to stare at Wally in disbelief. When he noticed he was being watched by them he looked up.

"What is it?" Wally asked wiping his mouth and face to make sure there wasn't any food all over it after all Wally didn't want to look like an idiot.

Tsunami smiled, "Thanks, he's been really depressed since Kaiza died. In fact, the whole village has been depressed since then."

"Who's Kaiza?" Naruto asked Tsunami who gave a sad smile at the young container. Tazuna explained who Kaiza was, how he was a father figure to Inari and a hero in the country. He also told of Kaiza's death publicly displayed by Gato.

"I had no idea." Wally said with a grim look on his face looking at the older woman who still had a sad smile on her face. Kaiza must have meant lot to them.

"Now that Inari has mentioned it you and Naruto do act a lot like him." Tsunami stated looking at the red-head and blonde boys in question as Naruto gave a grin scratching the back of his head and Wally just smiled.

"Well since it's getting late to a degree how about I tell some stories" Wally said as he looked at the others who stared at the speedster in question.

**Outside the household**

Inari panted as he ran around his house several times in circular motion. Tetsuo had taken him as a protégé and named him Impulse but Inari frowned. How was he supposed to live up to a mantel that involved him to be strong and fast as Tetsuo? Inari pushed harder than before.

"Come on faster" Inari scolded himself as he tried running faster than his short legs could carry him. He needed to be stronger and faster not just for his mentor but for his family he loved very much.

"Do it for Grandpa, for Mom, for…..KAIZA!" Inari shouted as his speed increased greatly he then found himself running faster than he normally would his exhaustion was suddenly gone as his stopped dead in his tracks. Inari strangely wasn't out of breath as he looked at his hands and saw small but noticeable vibrations.

"Weird….." Inari said as he stood there. His hands had only done that when he was sick, angry, or frightened but never like this.

"I'll have to talk to Tetsuo later." Inari muttered to himself as he walked back into his house and saw Tetsuo telling a story with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura listening to him.

"….That's what happens when you see Kashima Reiko." Wally said as Sakura and Naruto were huddled up in fear and Sasuke with emotionless look on his face. Wally spotted Inari and made a hand jester for Inari to sit down next to the team.

"Now I have another story. Do you want to hear about Slit-Mouth Woman or Aka Manto?" Wally asked his team to be met with mixed reactions. Sakura begged for no more legends, Naruto tried being braved (for Sakura) and voted for Aka Manto, Sasuke didn't really care and shrugged, Inari shrugged as well and voted for Aka Manto like Naruto.

"Alright Manto it is." Wally said smiling at his team.

**Meanwhile…..**

The masked man stood over several figures of dead bodies below him and only a few surviving enemies he had to finish off for his mercenary job. The man smiled under his mask and walked up to an injured man and grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"Let me help you out there partner" He said as he brought the injured shinobi over to the stone box that was filled with currency the man placed the ninja in the box and opened and closed it over his head repeatedly while laughing.

"D-Damn you Zer0!" One of them cried as they watch the masked man (Zer0) drops the body to the ground. Zer0 pulled out several paper bombs and placed them everywhere while running at a fast pace.

"EXPLOSION!" Zer0 cried out as he tumbled from the destruction he caused and waited for the smoke to clear. Zer0 watched the smoke clear in the area he smirked and took his reward and walked off from the area as he sped out of the carnage in the forest he sped out of the area back to the Land of the Waves. Zer0 stared at the red-head and the little boy that trained with him outside running at a fast speed as he stood on a tree branch.

"Last time I ever saw an Izumi was…..when Hisoka was a kid." Zer0 muttered to himself as he clenched his fist. Zer0 sped away from the area away from Wally and Inari.

"Daisuke, Hideaki, Father, Mother. I wish you could see this kid." Zer0 stated sadly as he stood in the darkness as he was assaulted memories of his former life. He ran off to a graveyard that belonged to his clan.

"Time to drop character." Zer0 muttered to himself as he stood over the grave of a fellow Izumi member.

"Happy birthday Kagami." Zer0 stated as he placed a flower he had gotten before going on his mercenary mission. He began to talk to the gravestone.

"Life has been good mom. I've been hunting for other Izumi's and found two maybe even three." Zer0 stated as he took his mask off running his hand through his black and white hair looking at the gravestone with a small sad smile on his face.

"The Izumi's never die we rebuild." Zer0 stated as he stood up and walked away to his empty home.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay but schoolwork and ACT's get in the way of writing my story I've been dealing with stress but in the middle of the stress I came up with another story idea involving YJ and the Justice Lords nothing is set in stone yet but I'm still brainstorming. Zer0 seems to be important to the plot but the next chapter will involve a patrol with Kid Flash and Impulse II.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**If you have any Questions, Thoughts, Criticism, or Ideas tell me.**

**Vote on my poll.**


	14. Kid Flash, Impulse II, and Hajime Yajima

Wally snored in his sleep as he turned on his side on the bed. After telling his urban legend stories to the team and Inari he had promised Inari that the two of them would go on patrol (due to the fact was Kakashi was going to do more tree-climbing training) and see if anyone needed help today was the debut of Kid Flash and Impulse II making an imprint of the Wave Country.

"Tetsuo Wake up!" Sakura shouted on the other side of the door. Sakura was the only teammate at Tazuna's home her Sasuke-kun and Naruto ran out of the house in a race to get to the forest for training so she was left with…..Tetsuo Izumi…

Sakura did not care for Tetsuo as he was a cocky, arrogant, prankster, clown, and all around jerk it didn't help that he was Ino-pig's distant cousin and only made worse due to his friendship with Naruto and he defeated Sasuke-kun in a friendly spar! It made her and the Sasuke Fan Club filled with rage and protests of cheating.

Sakura barged through and ripped the covers off of Wally only to be greeted with a sight for sore eyes in her opinion. Tetsuo was sleeping with no shirt on showing off the muscles and chest had been sculpted out nicely, and Tetsuo was wearing only his boxers Sakura's nose began to bleed as she dropped the blankets and ran out leaving Wally alone.

Wally yawned as he felt the cover off of his body, sitting up Wally stretched and scratched his back as he stood up from the bed he grabbed his pants and put his shirt on along with his homage to his old Kid Flash outfit with his cowl open on the top with his red hair sticking out Wally left his guest room.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Wally stood outside the yard with Inari by his side both had wore homage's to costumes to hide their identities Inari wore a red shirt and white shorts with a visor over his eyes. Inari excitedly jumped up and down which made Wally chuckle at the antics to think two days ago he went from a bitter cynic believing hope was lost back into cheerful kid with hope.

Wally pulled his own goggles over his eyes and sped off with Inari in toll both started at a slow speed and then shot off at incredibly fast paces and decided to help citizens of the country and help with the bridge.

**Hajime's POV**

Hajime yawned as he ran across the water to get to the other side to make his current delivery and report back to Mr. Nohara for his pay. Hajime stopped dead in his tracks at the Sohma household Hajime pulled his goggles off his eyes as his vision blurred and knocked on the door on the house hold.

"Hello, Mr. Sohma here's the package" Hajime said handing the item to the older man who murmured a 'thank you' to the boy and handed the money to him. Hajime pulled his goggles back over and ran straight to Shin Nohara's house for his weekly pay.

Hajime grinned he saved up enough money for himself and was going to leave the country and become a shinobi in Konoha he already arranged his goodbyes to his customers who would miss him but he felt Mr. Nohara would miss him the most.

Shin Nohara had looked out for Hajime since the Aftermath of the Bloodline War due to the fact that Hajime was a blind boy with no family and Shin came from a civilian family (with him as the only shinobi) that originally lived in Konoha but after his younger cousin's death Shin left and stayed in Wave Country away from the shinobi world and became an big brother figure to the young and blind Hajime. Hajime frowned as he ran lost in his own thoughts he looked afar and saw two boys running as fast as him!

"What the hell?" Hajime muttered as he suddenly stopped in his tracks watching the two blurs run toward the uncompleted bridge. Hajime ran straight after them towards the unfinished bridge.

**Wally POV**

Wally wiped the sweat from his forehead as he and Inari helped out the constructor's working on the bridge trying to speed up the process of its construction he lifted things and ran over to the other worker's and he nearly made them finish the bridge but Inari was out of energy from burning it up and Wally was near done. Wally grabbed Inari while he received 'thanks' from the workers and sped off back to Tazuna's home.

Wally's stomach growled in hunger meaning it was time for lunch he and Inari tried making their way back only for Wally to be blindsided by something else. Wally and Inari were both on the ground as Wally was pinned to the ground by a boy with messy black hair and fogged eyes looking down at him.

"Who are you?" Both boys questioned each other as silence filled the air and Inari got up trying to go get help as he ran off.

"Tetsuo Izumi"

"Hajime Yajima"

Hajime's eyes widen as he released the grip on Wally's shirt and he held a hand out for Wally who accepted it and yanked himself up from the ground.

"My grandfather on my father's side last name was Izumi. Does this me we're related? Or is this a trick?" Hajime questioned as Wally placed a hand on his chin in thought. Wally had been an orphan since he arrived in this world he remotely had no true blood related family only things he had close to a family was Inochi, The Yamanaka Clan, Naruto, and the Third Hokage.

Wally shrugged, "Maybe we're related but I'm an orphan." Wally stated as Hajime's eyes flickered at orphan.

"I'm one too. But we could be cousins" Hajime said while frowning but tried shaking the feeling off while looking at his possible relative.

"Hmm….Follow me alright we'll discuss this" Wally stated as he shot off with Hajime following behind him as the two speedsters went back to Tazuna's house.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: I apologize for not uploading as soon as possible I was to post this chapter on Thursday of last week but my internet, and cable were killed from the massive flood in Illinois around in the area I live in and it killed my grid and flooded my grandmother's basement and she lost half of the items she owns in her basement. I like to thank people who have reviewed, favorite, followed, and read Wally West Reborn and the Wave Arc is coming to an end.**

**Vote on my poll.**


	15. Author's Note 1

Author's Note: Hello my readers I apologize for not updating Wally West Reborn I've been dealing with schoolwork, drama, family, drama, collaborating with a new writer, muse has been running wild, and giving comforting support to a friend who is going to an incredibly bad time with her father who is…an unpleasant person to be around…Aside from that the next chapter should be posted tomorrow in honor of Mother's Day and the next chapter after Sunday will be posted in Wednesday.

I also have a summary for my Young Justice Fanfic:

_Title: A Better Future_

_Summary: After Zatanna accidently casts a spell that transports the team into the future where the Justice League has gone rogue where they are referred to the Justice Lords and the Flash along with Kid Flash are dead and Lex Luthor is the deceased president. Join the team as they have to live in a future where their mentors are the bad guys ruling the world. Based of the Justice League episode: A Bette World._

Information on the story: It is an submit an OC story your character can be a child of the team or pre-Evil Justice League there will be a forum posted either Sunday or Monday so make sure to watch out for it.

Happy Mother's Day!


	16. The Battle for Wave Country! Part 1

Wally and Hajime both stopped dead in their tracks as they sat on the front yard of Tazuna's home with both speedsters sitting on the ground panting. Hajime looked at Wally who sat on the ground as if he were ready to talk.

"Are you sure we're related?" Wally asked as the black haired speedster looked at him as what Wally believed to be a bit of shock.

"I'm certain my grandfather was Akahiro Izumi. He had two other siblings: Akane Izumi, and Shojiro Izumi." Hajime stated as Wally's jaw slackened in thought.

"Do you have any proof?" Wally asked as Hajime stood up and pulled something out of his shirt and handed it to Wally as he inspected the pendant. It was the Flash Family symbol!

"This necklace was my father's. When he died he gave it to me telling me that only an Izumi does receive at the age of twelve but since he did not live when he was wounded so he placed on my neck when I was a baby." Hajime said looking at the necklace in sadness as Wally frowned and felt sympathetic for him.

Wally knew what it was like to have no parents and Naruto was also another example plus having a demon that destroyed their village before they were born and or just babies also made it worse for him.

"Well since were related at least I'll see what my sensei says." Wally said stepping into the house leaving Hajime alone who sat outside on the ground.

_***Inside the house***_

"Now Tetsuo are you sure he's related to you? It could be a trick." Kakashi said as he lazily looked at Wally who nodded at the older man.

"Sensei he ran as fast if not faster than me. He can share the room with me" Wally stated to Kakashi. Wally had no problems with sharing in fact he loved it! After sharing his room

Artemis Wally had no problem with sharing especially since he and Naruto had shared in their younger years. Wally stepped outside the house and grabbed Hajime by the arm and brought him into the house Wally began to introduce his team.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"S-Sakura Haruno"

"Hn….Sasuke Uchiha." Hajime bowed and took their hands giving each team member a handshake.

"Sakura what a pretty name." Hajime said shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Taking Sakura's hand.

"Pleasure Sasuke" Grabbing Naruto's hand. The three genin gave confused looks at Hajime who had a smile on his face.

"What are you blind?!" Naruto shouted at the other speedster who was standing next to Wally as the red-head in question was laughing and doubling-over wiping away tears as Hajime frowned and turned towards Sakura.

"Yes I am Naruto." Hajime said towards Sakura who placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face Naruto.

"Oh….hehe sorry" Naruto apologized at the blinded speedster who waved him off and smiled at the container and for Sakura to punch him in the head.

"Lunch is ready" Tsunami called to the group as they all walked and took their seat. Wally began to introduce Hajime to Tazuna's family.

"Did anything interesting happen today" Sakura asked Sasuke as he shrugged and continued eating only for Naruto to boast about the tree training Wally also joined in the conversation.

"Yeah something did today was the day the revival of Kid Flash and his protégé Impulse II." Wally said while shoving more food in his mouth as Tazuna spoke up.

"You should've seen it Tetsuo here and his protégé helped out with the bridge we're almost finish! They were so fast…." Tazuna droned on about the speedsters as Inari grinned at Wally who smiled back at the boy. The group continued to enjoy their dinner and clean up the plates and table.

_**Later at Night **_

Wally hopped into his guest bed as Hajime fixed his makeshift bed on the floor Wally shut the light off and hopped back into his bed.

**The Next Day**

The Team were getting ready to leave with Tazuna to help finish up the bridge. Naruto, Wally, and Hajime were still asleep so Kakashi, thinking they must be worn out, left them to sleep in. About twenty minutes after the others had left; Tsunami and Inari heard someone yell from inside their house.

"AHH! I OVERSLEPT!" Naruto rushed to grab his clothing nearly tripping over Hajime in the process.

"They left him here too?" He thought out loud. He then shook Wally trying to wake him up, "Come on Tetsuo! Wake up!"

"But Babe, I wanna be on top." Wally said in response while still sleeping. Naruto gave a confused and disgusted look.

_'Oh come on there's got to be ways too wake him up…oh yeah.'_ Naruto smirked, "Wally get up, or you'll miss breakfast."

This caused Wally's eyes to widen, "Breakfast! Where!" He quickly shot up and looked for his food Hajime also awoke with eyes widen for food.

"They left us behind Wally, we need to catch up." Naruto said tossing Wally his clothes as the read-head used his speed to put them on and used the bathroom to get ready.

"But I need something to..." Wally said fixing his jacket while looking at the container in question.

"Just grab a bunch of apples or something to eat on the way. Dammit it! They should have woken us up." Naruto complained as Wally, Hajime, and He ran out the room.

Once Wally had grabbed a bag of apples off the table the three were about to dash off when Wally noticed something.

"Wait a second."

"What is it?" Naruto asked. A second later his question was answered as he heard rustling in the bushes. The boys nodded in agreement and waited to take on their unseen foe.

**Meanwhile**

The rest of Team Seven and Tazuna had come to the edge of the bridge to see the workers who were their turned to corpses with blood everywhere. Noticing one was still alive Kakashi rushed to him.

"Who did this?" Kakashi asked as the man coughed up blood

"A monster." The man said before passing out.

"Darn it." Kakashi tensed up, "Everyone be prepared." A mist then began to encircle them, "Here they come!"

"Kakashi Sensei, This is the Hidden Mist No Jutsu right?" Sakura asked. Her question was answered when she heard the voice of Zabuza.

"Long time no sees Kakashi, and I see that kid with super strength is missing as well. How inconvenient. Without him you guys are nothing, I can the one kid trembling in fear."

Just then a whole bunch of Zabuza water clones surrounded them. Sasuke gave a smirk.

"I'm not shaking from fear, its excitement."

"Do it Sasuke." Kakashi said smirking underneath his mask.

In a flash Sasuke pulled out two Kunai and destroyed all of the water clones around them revealing Zabuza and with imposter hunter-nin standing beside him.

"You can't fool me."

"So he saw through the clones, he's gotten better. Looks like you have a rival eh, Haku."

"Yes indeed." The hunter imposter, Haku, said smugly. Kakashi's eyes got serious, "I was right, he was working for Zabuza."

"I'll fight him." Sasuke scowled, "Tricking us with that stupid act, I hate people like that."

"You're so cool Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed in excitement from the sidelines as she guarded Tazuna.

"An impressive young man, even though the clones only have one tenth the strength of the original." Haku said smugly.

"Still very impressive..."

"...but we have gained the advantage." Zabuza continued for him, "Go."

With that the two boys rushed for each other with kunais in hand, dodging and parrying each other's attacks, neither gaining the advantage. Sasuke would go for a jab only for Haku to sidestep out of the way. Haku would go for a vertical slash with his kunai only for Sasuke to block with his. Both were evenly matched.

**Meanwhile back at Tazuna's house**

Naruto, Hajime, and Wally waited at the front door for the intruders that were on the way. They didn't have to wait long when two men with katanas showed up. One had a coat and the other was shirtless. The shirtless one had an eyepatch over his right eye.

"We're here to take Tazuna's daughter." The one with the jacket said chuckling. The old man's defense for his family was a bunch of kids.

"Step aside, I doubt just a couple of kids could do much against us." The one with the eyepatch stated shoving them aside

"Just kids huh?" Wally said smirking as he got into a fighting stance, "Naruto, let's show them what a couple of kids can do." Naruto nodded and assumed a stance as well. Wally phased out and appeared right in front of the one in the jacket.

"Hello there." Wally said smiling. Being caught off guard by Wally's speed the man stumbled back slightly. Regaining his composure the man quickly pulled out his katana only for Wally to block with his arm.

"Impossible that should have sliced your arm off." the man said in disbelief. Wally chuckled at the man's priceless expression.

"I guess it must mean I have tough skin." Wally said smirking. "Well I guess its light's out for you."

"What are you talking...?" Before he could even finish Wally had punched him in the gut causing him to fall forward unconscious.

Meanwhile Naruto was taking care of the one with the eyepatch. The man managed to make a slice at Naruto only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?" The man said, but before he could even blink the real Naruto's foot connected with the back of the man's head rendering him unconscious.

"Heh, no sweat." Naruto said smugly as he looked down at the assassins who were currently in pain.

"That was amazing!" Inari said as he came running out of the house. "I saw everything!"Wally looked down at the boy with a smile, "Inari, if they attacked here that means the bridge could also be in danger. Can I count on you right here Impulse?"

"Yes!" The boy said grinning while looking at his mentor who gave a thumb up at the young boy.

"It's sure tough being a hero." Naruto said jokingly as he, Hajime and Wally went to join the others. Hajime shot off like a rocket with Wally carrying Naruto in his arms to the bridge hoping to save their team.

**End of Chapter 14**

There you have it the battle for the Wave Country begins for Wally and Team Seven versus Zabuza and Haku.

Please Read and Review

Vote on my poll.


	17. The Battle for Wave Country! Part 2

Neither Sasuke nor Haku had managed to gain an edge during their battle against one another. While their fight was happening Kakashi called out to his pink haired student.

"Sakura, Step in front of Tazuna and don't leave his side. We'll let Sasuke handle him." Kakashi ordered her to do as he dodged an attack by Zabuza.

"Right." Sakura nodded as she pulled out and kunai to guard Tazuna from Zabuza and Haku who were determined to kill Tazuna.

"I don't want to have to kill you but won't stand down will you?" Haku said to Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't make me laugh." Sasuke said smirking at Haku who scowled

"I see, but you won't be able to keep ahead of my speed the next time, I've already gained two advantages." Haku said smirking at the avenger who looked lost.

"Two advantages?" Sasuke asked puzzled. How in the hell did the feminine looking boy have two advantages?

"The first is the water on the ground; the second is that I have occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to run from my attacks." Haku then started performing hand signs with one hand.

_'That's impossible, with only one hand?!'_ Sasuke thought as the other boy called out his jutsu using it.

"Special Jutsu, Flying Water Needles!" The water around them shot up and froze forming into razor-sharp needles. "Sasuke! Remember the training!" Sasuke focused his energy and disappeared before the needles could him.

"Where'd he go?" Haku asked out loud. Haku couldn't seem to find the stoic avenger anywhere in the area. The black-haired boy appeared right behind him.

"You pretty slow." Sasuke said appearing behind the hunter ninja with smirk, a kunai held firmly in his hand. "From now on you'll be running from my attacks."

He then went for a slash with his kunai only for the Haku to spin around and dodge with his arm. Sasuke was ready however and quickly spun his arm back and threw his kunai which Haku ducked. He then brought up his leg for a spin kick which the impostor hunter-nin barely avoided.

_'He's fast.'_ Haku thought to himself. His distraction cost him however as he received a kick to the face sending him flying on the ground.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed." Sasuke said smirking at Haku who scrambled to do his attack. Meanwhile Kakashi observed the fight between the two boys.

"I can't have you underestimating my team." Kakashi said smugly to Zabuza, "Wally is quite possibly the fastest fighter in the village, Sasuke is one of the top three rookies, Sakura is the brightest, and Naruto is the number one, hyperactive, loudest ninja in the village."

Zabuza started laughing, "Hehehehe, Haku you realize that at this rate we'll be driven back?" Zabuza said to his protégé who nodded in agreement with his master.

"Yes," Haku agreed, "We can't have that." Haku then formed a hand sign and the water around them started to freeze and form into mirrors and surround Sasuke.

"What is this?" Sasuke wondered out loud as he placed a hand on the icy mirror only to recoil it back from it. The image of Haku appeared before him in the mirror.

"Special Jutsu, Demon Ice Mirrors" The mirrors surrounded Sasuke trapping him, Haku appearing in each one. Kakashi went to rush forward but was stopped by Zabuza.

"Your opponent is me Kakashi! Against that Jutsu he's finished." Zabuza stated causing Kakashi let out a sigh. The silver haired man threw a punch at Zabuza who dodged it.

_'What are these mirrors'_ Sasuke thought as he stared at his very own reflections looking back at him. "Well, shall I begin?" Haku's voice could be heard through all the mirrors, "I'll show you my true speed."

In a burst of speed Haku began his assault. Multiple small scrapes appeared on Sasuke as he tried in vain to dodge Haku's attacks. "SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled as he dodged an attack by Zabuza. The silver-haired man could only hope his Genin would be alright.

"If you try to get past me I'll kill those two." Zabuza warned, causing Kakashi to narrow his eyes.

Sakura turned around to Tazuna, "Tazuna go. I'm going to have to..." Her words were cut off as one orange clad genin and red and yellow clad genin appeared in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki" one introduced.

"And Wally West" the other introduced.

"Here to save the day."

Both gave an incredibly goofy pose to end their entrance causing everyone to sweat drop. _"Where'd they get the time to learn such idiotic poses?_" Sakura thought as she stared at Wally and Naruto.

'_Hehe, Hajime was right! It does leave people speechless!'_ Wally thought while smirking trying not to bust up laughing. He heard Hajime burst out laughing from a distance away from the fight.

_'Why'd Tetsuo make me do this? Even I know this is stupid.'_ Naruto thought feeling slightly mortified. Sure he did all types of taunts and mooned villagers but this was too far

_'I think I'm going to have to have an important talk with the two of them about what not to do in a battle.'_ Kakashi thought scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Naruto, go and help Sakura, I'll help Kakashi with Zabuza." Kakashi ordered the blonde to do. Naruto nodded and rushed to help his teammate as Wally called Zabuza out.

"Come on Zabuza I already beat you fair and square. Fighting now would be useless." Wally stated to the Mist Demon who growled out at the boy.

Before Wally could do anything several shuriken were thrown in his direction. Rather than dodge them, he caught one and used it to deflect the others coming at him.

"Hey that's not nice. Those could have hurt you know." Wally said mocking at Haku who growled at him. Zabuza tried interfering only to be cut off by Kakashi.

"Leave him alone, your fight is with me. Zabuza don't interfere." Kakashi warned the demon of the Hidden Mist who swung his sword at Kakashi who side stepped the attack.

"Go ahead, I can handle Zabuza." Kakashi assured Wally as the red-head nodded at his sensei. Wally turned toward the mirrors and was about to go in he heard Sasuke yelling.

"You total moron! If you're a Shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors! Bah! I don't give a crap anymore, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled at Wally

Just then one of the mirrors shattered, Standing where the mirror used to be was Wally. He smiled and walked into the mirror circle. Wally had be trying to vibrate through objects like Barry and Bart before his sacrifice Wally tried doing what Barry and Bart could do only to find a wall imprinted with a mark of Wally's body and laughter surrounded the speedster by his team.

"Cool technique." Haku said with a smile. Just then barrages of needles were flung at him in all directions, or at least that's what it seemed to everyone else. Wally however read Haku's movements and managed to catch all the needles that were thrown at him.

"You're pretty fast. I had a bit of a challenge time keeping up with that." Wally said as he smirked

_'Impossible,'_ Haku thought, _'No one's able to keep up with me when I use my Jutsu.' _He thought as he saw Wally escape with Sasuke in his arms out of his Jutsu.

"These things are pretty sharp." Wally raised his hand and dropped the needles that were thrown at him. A little blood trickled from his palm, one of the needles actually managing to cut his hand.

"How are you bleeding?!" Naruto asked, "I mean, I saw you stop a katana with your arm earlier so how can a needle cause you to..."

"In order to stop a sharp object like you saw earlier I need to flare up my chakra in the area that's being attacked. Needles pierce the skin easier because they're smaller."

"I see." Said Haku having listened to the conversation. "So you're not as invincible as they say."

He then sent a barrage of needles at Wally who merely flared up his chakra, making them fall to the ground before they even touched him.

"That won't do you any good anymore; I can see where you are." Wally said smirking. He fired a blast at the mirror Haku was in. Unfortunately the speeding genius forgot to take in account what happens when a bright light touches a reflective surface and the blast bounced off the mirror and back at him.

"Ahh!" Wally quickly crossed his arms to avoid getting taken down by his own attack. Sasuke ducked to avoid being injured.

"Nice light show won't do much good here though." Haku mocked the read-headed speedster who scowled at him for making a joke at his expense for the failed attack.

"Idiot, you should have realized the attack would deflect off the surface of the mirrors." Sasuke said pulling himself up and brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"You could try being more positive with the people trying to save you." Wally joked. Sasuke only glared heavily at the speedster. Wally only made jokes to take ease off the battle

"Just shut up and finish this already." Sasuke threatened. Sasuke didn't like this dobe for joking around and not taking the situation serious. It was life or death

"Aright, your call, but I wanted to have some fun first. This person seemed fun to fight." Wally said cracking his knuckles as he stared ad Haku who got in place.

"It's no use." Haku warned, "This Jutsu allows me to transport between mirrors. You all look like your moving in slow motion to me."

"Really? I thought I was faster than you?" Wally said smiling at Haku who grew very frustrated with the cocky speedster.

_'It doesn't matter what I say to him, he still has that idiotic grin on his face. It's like this fight is nothing more than a game to him.'_ Haku got an idea, 'Wait that's it. He is treating this like a game. He could have taken me out by now but he seems to be waiting for something.'

He then threw another barrage of needles at Wally only for them to melt yet again from Wally flaring up his energy.

_'He refuses to make a direct attack, he only counters. But why?'_ Haku thought looking at the red-headed speedster. As if hearing Haku's thoughts Wally spoke.

"Give up already. I don't want to fight you."

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled. Why would Tetsuo be so unwilling to kill the enemy? Sasuke might never know why. In all honesty it was quite idiotic in Sasuke's opinion

"Relax; I'm in control of this."Wally assured him as the black-haired boy mutter swears in anger at the speedster.

"So that's why you haven't made a direct strike." Haku mused it seemed that the red-head didn't want to use lethal force. Wally nodded, "Exactly, but if you continue I won't hesitate to stop you."

"Sorry, but I can't afford to lose." Haku then attempted to strike Wally while traveling between mirrors only to be surprised when Wally caught his arm.

"I told you this fight is pointless." Wally stated emotionless while looking at the stunned Haku who didn't know what to do.

Wally then did a fast spin kick to Haku's side sending him flying into one of his own mirrors, shattering it, and losing his mask in the process. Surprisingly he was able to stand back up after the attack, a little blood trickled from his mouth. Naruto's eyes widen as if he knew the feminine boy in front of them

"You?" Naruto said in a puzzled voice as he stared at Haku who ignored the blonder container in front of him. Wally looked back to Naruto and then at Haku.

"You know this person?" Wally asked if Naruto knew the guy maybe he could convince him to back down but it may have been unlikely. Naruto nodded at the speedster's question.

"Yea, I met him in the woods. I over trained and couldn't get back up to walk back. He gave me some medicine." Naruto stated as he remembered how nice Haku first appeared.

"So you're not a bad guy, otherwise you would have killed Naruto right there and then. So why do you insist on fighting?" Wally asked Haku. Why would a guy like him even want to fight and possibly killed?

"I do it for Zabuza." Haku said with plastered fury in his eyes. Haku immediately rushed to attack Wally.

**End of Chapter 15**

**There you have it the battle will soon come to a close after the next chapter will come out either Sunday or Monday the chapter will also be the last one I update as Wally West Reborn will be on hiatus until I find a new computer to work with and until I finish my finals for school. If you enjoy Wally West Reborn some feedback for Journey of a Hero would be appreciated.**

**Since people seem in favor of a YJ character joining Wally a poll has been posted and the pairing shall be WallyxKonan (A reincarnated Konan that will be introduced soon)**

**Have A Nice Summer**


	18. Preview

_**Preview for the next chapter**_

_"I do it for Zabuza!" Haku said with plastered fury in his eyes. Haku immediately rushed to attack Wally who side-stepped the feminine boy's attack. Wally couldn't help but shake his head at his adversary._

_"I see. You're not going to give up then." Wally said with a withdrawn look in his eyes. The red-head stared at the boy for a long time until he spoke again._

_"Then I have no choice but to end this fight. I'm sorry for this; hopefully, next time we fight it will be as friends." Wally said looking at Haku who rushed at him once more._

_**Meanwhile in America**_

_Superboy glanced at the clock on the wall, which told him it was ten thirty. "I'm going to bed. I suggest you do too." He gestured at the clock so the others would look to it, and walked out the door towards his bedroom. It was a long day helping out the rookies of the team_

_"Good night!" he called over his shoulder to his girlfriend. Conner walked to his (And occasionally M'gann's bedroom) and pulled off his clothes. Wearing only his boxers, and his signature 'S' shield shirt Conner crawled under his bed sheets. He was asleep in less than fifteen minutes. Little did he know he was in for an awakening. _

_Several wolves with energy zapping through their bodies as they looked at Superboy and back to Wally as they began to converse their future plans for Wally._

"_So this is our other candidate for helping the chosen one?"_

"_Yes we have to candidates this boy, and the one called 'Dick'"_

"_Do you think they will be strong enough?"_

"_Yes I believe so."_

"_And their friends and family?"_

"_Both our candidates shall be given one final day in their world and then their journey begins. They will be replaced and their loved ones won't even know the difference of the exchange." _

"_Is it agreed?"_

"_Agreed"_

**_End of Preview_**

**Author's Note: Alright here we have a preview for the next chapter as it seems Nightwing and Superboy are in the lead with Artemis in third place it seems people really want Supey in this world. Also since it appears that Dick and Conner will be in this world should they stick with canon love interests or Naruto love interests?**

**Vote on my poll and tell me what you think?**


	19. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: To my readers I apologize for not updating Wally West Reborn and to reassure anyone's fears it is not a Dead Fic or Discontinued. My muse has been running wild and I keep going off the record for this story plus dealing with family issues…...

I honestly have no idea when the next update will be and I can't make any promises but I will update this story and try to make up lost time so expect an update soon but no promises the next chapter will feature Dick and Kon like I promised.


	20. Wally West Must Go On!

Author's Note: To my readers I apologize for not updating Wally West Reborn and to reassure anyone's fears it is not a Dead Fic or Discontinued. My muse has been running wild and I keep going off the record for this story plus dealing with family issues…...

I honestly have no idea when the next update will be and I can't make any promises but I will update this story and try to make up lost time so expect an update soon but no promises the next chapter will feature Dick and Conner like I promised.

EDIT: I once again apologize for not continuing this story liked I promised to you my faithful readers. I've been busy with family, and getting ready for my last year of high school so things have been hectic for me; Aside from that I couldn't update last week since I had to attend a funeral for my great-grandmother it was rather….Depressing but, I know she's in a better place.

Due to the polls from my readers it seems that Artemis will also be joining Dick and Conner on this little exploration and journey due to the fact is that she and Dick are tied for 2nd place with Conner in 1st.

Expect the next (Hopefully) update on Sunday or of I feel like it somewhere between Thursday or Friday.


End file.
